Hidden Snow
by Ayeka Penor
Summary: Naruto's family learns of his whereabouts and sends his older sister to fetch him. Team 7 is sent to Hidden Snow Village, where one would assume they could relax under the protection of the village's guardian blizzard. Someone has other plans...{ON HOLD}
1. Kurai

::Takes place early on in the anime, before the Chuunin exam. Naruto and company are a bit older, fourteen instead of twelve. The reason for the change, I am Ayeka Penor and regular fanfiction bores me.::

Don't own, yadda yadda. You can tell what characters are mine etc. 

If you are a minor who blushes when your parents kiss or get embarrassed when they embrace, stop now! Lemon to come.

            Along the market street stalls are set up where various vendors are trying to sell their wares. It's a minor festival, but celebrated whole-heartedly amongst the occupants of Hidden Leaf Village. A woman looks up from arranging her array of silks and ribbons to find a prospective customer. The girl looks about old enough to have quite a bit of money (if she hadn't already spent it) but young enough to be taken in by her sales pitch. Holding up a purple ribbon and waving it she says, "Come let me put this ribbon in your hair, My Lady! Such beautiful locks deserve some vanity on this day!" The girl had extremely long and pale blond hair, it was almost silver. She turned at the woman's call, saw the ribbon and shook her head sadly before literally skipping off down the street. 

            Her hair hung loose down her back, moving in waves as she skipped down the street. With her bright grin and childish air it would have been easy to think she was a mere girl, but she was quite beyond childhood. She was of good height, slim build, but her glowing skin and pale hair and pale eyes seemed to blend into the color of the amazingly drab, gray dress she was wearing. As she went down the street, she abruptly turned down a residential alley. 

            Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen and slammed the bowl on the table. "More please!" Beside him, Sasuke and Sakura were still working on their first bowls. They sighed and shook their heads. They were just as surprised as Naruto when someone came up from behind the orange-clad boy and yanked him off his stool in a big hug. Everyone turned around and stared. Who would greet Naruto like that?!

            Our girl from earlier had him in a bear hug as she swung him around. "Narutoooo! I can't believe it's really you! I've been searching everywhere for you!" Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks. Had Naruto saved this young woman's life?

            Naruto started to turn blue and made very emphatic movements as to make it clear he wasn't getting any air. She let him go and he coughed and hacked. That had been one tight hold! And to sneak up on them like that she had to have some killer ninja training. He looked up at her and frowned, taking in the gray dress similar to Sakura's common fair if slightly longer and with shorts of the same gray. Then the pale hair, skin, and pale—no—bright blue eyes that danced with energy much like a certain pair he was used to seeing in a mirror. "Uh, do I know you?" he asked.

            She looked crestfallen a moment, then shook her head. Then she was all smiles and sitting with them at the restaurant ordering a bowl of ramen. 

            Sasuke kept a close eye on her. Someone from Naruto's distant past? Who wanted to see him? The general sentiment towards Naruto was one of mistrust or hate, so who was this. "What's your name?" he asked calmly.

            Their guest smiled at him so brilliantly Sakura almost knocked her off her chair. "Uzu Kurai! I don't think I need to ask yours, Uchiha Sasuke." He gave her a suspicious look. She continued to smile. "When I decided to come here I made sure to do some digging first." Then she passed her eyes casually over Sakura and looked at Naruto intensely, making the boy blush and look away. "So, have you been happy here, Naruto?"

            The tone, the sudden switch from light and happy to seriously curious caught Naruto a little off guard. He opened his mouth and seemed to be at a loss for words (briefly.) Suddenly he regained his usual goofy grin and said, "Of course I am! Gotta love this place since I'm going to be the Hokage and all!"

            She didn't move. "Naruto, tell me the truth." He looked at her in surprise. She was dead serious. 

            He hunched forward over his ramen. "I don't see why it's such a big deal to you," he said grumpily. 

            Kurai smiled, a sadder version of the grin she'd been wearing before. She reached out and held her hand palm up. Sakura gasped since she was the first to sense it. Chakra gathered in a fine pinpoint on the woman's hand and formed a tiny beam of light. The light went away and left a strange mark on her hand. Sasuke and Sakura puzzled over the significance of the mark, then looked at Naruto.

            He was pale as a sheet. He looked at Kurai as if she were a ghoul. "Wh-who are you? What do you want?"

            She closed her hand and opened it, the mark was gone. She slowly reached out and brushed the side of Naruto's cheek. "I just came to see if it was time for my little brother to come home."

            Naruto blinked and the three Hidden Leaf ninjas stared. Kurai ate some more ramen and grinned. There was a certain resemblance…but how? Naruto felt stunned, Sakura and Sasuke were shocked. Kurai downed the rest of the bowl and sighed. "Nothing like a hot bowl of ramen on a cold day! Of course, it isn't cold here…" She looked at Naruto. "Naruto, you must understand that you were the only person who could've done what the Hokage needed. We all must step up at some point in our lives, you just got the hardest assignment of all." She lightly placed her chopsticks across the top of the bowl and held up her hand. "You saw, it was the same for me."

            Sakura had an inkling, but wasn't sure how to voice it. "Are you saying your have the same symbol Naruto has on his stomach on your hand?" The table's occupants turned to look at her, but she didn't waver. Kurai lost her surprised expression and chuckled. "Not bad. It is, but that was just an illusionary image on my hand. My seal is also on my stomach." She leaned forward. "You wouldn't happen to know what it's for, would you?"

            Sakura shook her head. "No…"

            Kurai relaxed and sat back. Flicking some hair over her shoulder she said, "Good, otherwise I'm afraid I'd have to silence you. Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed when she said 'silence you,' but they got up and paid the bill. The street was teeming as people rushed around. Kurai smiled. "It's so nice down here. Still, home is where the heart is." She looked at Naruto and asked, "I don't suppose you'd be interested in trekking all the way to our village? Hidden Snow?"

            Sakura frowned. "Hidden Snow? I've never heard of that place."

            Kurai winked at her. "Of course not, that's why it's hidden." She sighed. "All kage first visit our little town before taking up the title, and our more senior genin get to play around with them to see if they're worthy." She grinned down at the three. "I got to play last time, but he was very good and the fun didn't last that long." She stopped and looked up. The Fourth Hokage of the village was walking down the street with a couple of companions. The kids started to walk off to the side to let him pass (Naruto wondering what kind of face to make at the old man) when Kurai brought out a forehead protector and tied it on. The action alone was conspicuous in her timing, but what really made people notice was the strange symbol on it, like an asterisk. An Anbu stepped in front, blocking the way. The Hokage looked up slowly. Ninjas from other villages weren't allowed in unless they had permission, and it seemed Kurai did not have it. She nodded at the Hokage, a serious expression on her face that seemed none-too kind.

            "Keep your distance," the Anbu said. The Hokage raised a hand.

            "Stand back, Choka, she is not here to make a fuss." The Anbu reluctantly stepped aside. Kurai stepped forward into the street and looked down at the aging Hokage.

            "It's a pleasure to meet you, _Hokage_," the scorn in her voice made everyone worry. Despite whatever the Hokage had said, she certainly sounded hostile. She looked him over. "I don't care how good you are now, if I was a genin back when you took the ordeal you never would have gotten through."

            The Hokage smiled. "Ah, the pride of a Hidden Snow Ninja. I probably should have recognized you when you came into town, but that's not your style I'm told…Chuunin Kurai."

            Her eyebrow twitched. "Senior Chuunin, thank-you all the same. Part of my requirements for reaching my majority age are sadly very much involved with your village, specifically a few of your ninjas." She grinned, but it was more like a tiger grinning at its next meal than a friendly smile. "I believe you received the written warning from my father, but I hope you trust me when I say I will try to not get the rest of the village get involved."

            The Hokage grunted. "I suppose you're referring to the boy the fourth Hokage bought to us? Naruto and his team?"

            She scowled, her fist clenched in anger. The Anbu who'd stepped aside brought up his guard. Kurai ignored him.  "You people were supposed to bring him back! That's the way it works!" She looked pissed. "Even if the Hokage died you were supposed to bring him as close to the village as possible!"

            The Hokage didn't look at all upset. "We thought it better the boy stay here until he was ready rather than sacrificing his life and those of a ninja team."

            A quiet dripping noise could be heard. Sasuke's eyes went down to the ground at Kurai's feet. She'd clenched her hands so tight she'd broken the skin of the palms. Her eyes looked like they had turned white at some point. When her mouth next moved she spoke so quietly and directly that only the Hokage could make it out. "You know how precious our children are, how hard it is for us to become parents. You know the curses," she looked at the Hokage and raised her voice so others could hear. "I have orders to wipe out the Anbu of this nation in retribution if you resist."

            Would you believe me if I said those witnessing this scene suddenly didn't believe a word of it and began laughing? That's what happened. They were used to Naurto's high words and threats and ridiculous claims. This girl seemed about the same—Until she brought out a scroll covered in seals and handed it over to the Hokage. He picked it up and took a peek inside. "Hmm, I never imagined they would break their solitude and leave." Looking up at Kurai he said, "I suppose you have a right to make such demands, but why the whole team? This hardly explains why Sasuke and Sakura need be involved."

            Kurai brought her hands together in front of her in a pose that looked like a seal, but wasn't anything Naruto could recognize. Looking at the scroll she said in her quiet voice, "It's the same as every other time the agreement has been broken. The kage responsible is immediately replaced, the child and his closest companions are taken back to the village, and attempts to resist these measures are met with force." The Hokage sighed and nodded. 

            "I had heard of it from the second Hokage, but not so explicitly. I don't suppose there is room for negotiation in this version?" Kurai shook her head. 

The Hokage looked at Naruto and his companions. "Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Prepare whatever you might need for a long journey. The Hidden Snow Village has threatened war and we must obey. You three will join Kurai-sama and return with her for now."

            Naruto's jaw dropped. "We have to fight for the enemy?!" he asked.

            Hokage shook his head. "No, you just have to survive traveling with her. I'll have Kakashi give you more detailed instructions later. For now, go home and get ready." He looked at Kurai and turned. "If you follow me, I believe there is much to discuss."


	2. Ice vs Fire

::Little more explanation is desired I think. First, Naruto and friends encountered Orochimaru on a mission in the past, and he's still a threat. They were not selected for the Chuunin exam, and therefore any special abilities learned while training for the tournament might or might not show up.::

Hatake Kikashi jumped through the trees, centering in on the presence he knew had to be this presumptuous Kurai girl. The village was in an uproar, and the Hokage had sent out messengers to the other kages to warn them of the girl's appearance. While the Hokage had told him much of the legend and fact surrounding the Hidden Snow Village, he knew there was more. The answers had hinted at more dangerous things, forbidden knowledge perhaps. The threat of the clan in control of the village also came from denying some kind of sanction imposed on them by all the other countries, just how this was done he wasn't sure, but the Hokage had been adamant that Kakashi's team had to have him, and that it was Kakashi's job to persuade the girl to let him go with them. As a veteran jounin he found this a little humiliating, but there had to be a reason for all this fear.

            He stopped and sniffed the air. I was different here, cold. Snow Village. Ha. He continued on until a snowflake fell in front of his face. Snow? Here? Looking around he saw a bare foot hanging out of some leaf cover. Jumping down to the ground he walked over and looked up.

            She was quite a bit softer in appearance than he'd expected, but not so young that being a chuunin of skill was out of the question. Her energy made her feel young, but she was clearly a mature adult. She looked down. With a wry smile she asked, "You here to convince me to let the kiddos stay?"

            "No, I'm going to come with you." 

            She frowned. "Come with me? Do you understand what I'm supposed to do?"

            He smiled behind his face mask. "You're taking them through the ordeal of the kage, yes? Well, they're my team, so I am to go with them."

            Her foot stopped swaying and he could see a paw print mark on the bottom. She didn't notice his look. Kurai took out a kunai and examined it, turning it around in front of her face as if it was a gem. Like the rest of her appearance, it was a pale metallic color instead of black. What was it made out of? Looking down at him she said, "If you can hold your own against me I'll let you come. I won't go out of my way to protect you, though, so if you die it's your own damn fault." She vanished and Kakashi started to turn, but she already held the kunai at his throat. "Ready to begin?"

            Kakashi's mind was going a million miles per hour. She was fast, too fast for him to see. Resigned to taking this battle seriously, he shifted his head protector to reveal his left eye. The kunai lifted away and he turned around to face Kurai. She gave him a smile that was almost a sneer and held the kunai in front of her. "You move first, I insist," she said.

            Kakashi dove to the side and jumped off a tree to attack from behind. She spun around and blocked his attack, sneaking in a kick, which he blocked and turned into his own kick.

            She jumped back and then launched herself at him. As he ducked she faded. _An illusion?_ Then he dropped to the ground to avoid the fuuma shuriken she tossed his way. Then he heard muttering and looked up to see her completing a jitsu. Finished, she pointed at him. Hundreds of fine needles appeared around her and flew up into the air. When he tried to follow them with his eyes he was blinded by the sun. Then he heard the needles coming back down and jumped out of the way, quickly administering his own jitsu. "Water Dragon no Jitsu!" 

            A geyser erupted from the ground, taking the form of a dragon head and swinging down upon Kurai. Kakashi got the satisfaction of seeing her look surprised, then he was the one left stunned. The water dragon suddenly stopped and it took a moment for him to realize it was frozen. Hidden Snow Village. Ha.

            She came down at him from the top of the water dragon sculpture and he was forced to block the attack. His sharingan caught her other hand's quick motions, though, and he jumped away as a spear of ice came down right where he'd been standing. A one-handed jitsu, not common or usually that effective. He held up his hands. "How much longer is this going to take?" he asked.

            Kurai didn't respond. The sharingan caught her as she slipped away behind the ice dragon and left an illusion. Kakashi tracked her as she came around behind him. He turned with his own kunai ready, aimed at her throat. She blocked it and scowled. "Not much longer, I'm slowly working the kinks out,"  she said. Then she started a barrage of quick kicks and punches that Kakashi was forced to fend off. 

            As she kept him busy with physical attacks, they both started working on a possible means of cornering the other with a quick jitsu. At the same time they shoved away and began their seals. Kakashi finished first. "Fireball no jitsu!" as the attack zeroed in on Kurai, she finished her own seals.

            A burnt log hit the ground.

Kakashi sighed, and turned to face his opponent. Instead of being in the air ready to strike, Kurai lay on her back staring at the sky. Curious, Kakashi drew closer. She was breathing in gasping breaths and sweating profusely. "I-I can't…." she croaked. Tears formed in her eyes and evaporated almost instantly. "I can't take it!" The grass around her vanished in puffs of smoke, leaving her surrounded by ash. Her skin was bright red, and Kakashi could feel the heat radiating off her skin. What was this?

            Whatever was going on, there would probably be repercussions for Hidden Leaf Village if she died here. Kakashi rushed over to the ice dragon and shattered it. He then sent shards into the ground near Kurai, which began to drip and melt. Gathering some fallen pieces he walked over and tried covering her in them. After a couple more loads of broken ice she stopped glowing a ferocious red and the heat faded.

            She opened her eyes and looked around. "It was so hot…" she said, her voice a whisper. 

            Kakashi smiled. "That is the nature of fire."

            Kurai sat up and looked around. She was covered in ashy mud. Making a face, she stood up and stretched. Turning to face Kakashi she said, "That was some quick thinking on your part. Maybe having you around won't be so bad." Looking at the remains of the water dragon she sighed. "It was a great jitsu, but I imagine it would be easier to do near a surface-level body of water." Her cheeks turned pink and she began to sway. Kakashi caught her as she lost her balance. She attempted to chuckle. "After living in Snow Village it's hard to go anywhere else… So hot…" She didn't seem to be doing so well in the warmer climate. Kakashi brought over more ice and she held it to her forehead as she sat on the grass.

            Looking up at him she said, "This is rather humiliating. I was doing fine until you threw that fireball at me." She sighed and lay down on the grass facing the blue sky. "I was already having issues with suppressing my desire to keep my chakra aflame. It's a necessity when you live where it's always cool if not freezing."

            Kakashi then told her that his team would be arriving soon. She smiled. "So you were sent to soften me up? No chance." Once the hot flash subsided she returned to her tree limb and Kakashi leaned against the trunk with his favorite book. 

            When Sasuke entered the field he was expecting to be the first. His first surprise was that Kakashi was waiting for him. Even more so was that Kurai was sitting right above him in a tree reading over his shoulder. Both looked up as he approached and said, "Hello, Sasuke-kun!" Then they looked at each other and away. Sasuke found the simultaneous greeting mildly amusing, even if the situation was not.

            "I suppose this is some kind of high rank mission?" he said in a disinterested voice. Kurai smiled. 

            "You could say that. Definitely A rank, and my party has paid in advance." Then she looked at the tree line across the field and said, "Come on out, Naruto, you aren't fooling anybody." Naruto fell rather indecorously from a branch above her and almost out of the tree, except Kurai caught the back of his shirt. Depositing him on her branch facing her she said, "So nice to see you working on your skills, but you have a ways to go before I can introduce you as chuunin." Kakashi looked up from his reading in his version of a curious look, Sasuke frowned, and Naruto grinned.

            "You're gonna turn me into a chuunin! Yes!!" Naruto clapped his hands together and started scheming under his breath. Kurai sighed.

            "I'm not going to turn you into anything, only hard work will make you better. I have to admit back home you'd already be jounin, but these people clearly don't know how to train our kind." Kakashi now felt mildly irritated.

            "If he'd be jounin already with your grand training, why are you still a chuunin?" Sasuke asked. He was genuinely interested in a type of training that could turn Naruto into a jounin.

            Kurai scowled. "_Senior_ Chuunin, thank-you! And the reason is rather simple, but I shouldn't tell you." She jumped to the ground and waved at Naruto. "Come down now, we need to get away from prying ears." Naruto liked the idea of secrets, Sasuke resented it. He watched the two walk into the woods and scowled.

            "Don't make a big deal out of it," Kakashi warned as he read. "I can be sure there will come a time when she'll be forced to give up the goods and tell us what's going on. Until then, humor them and let them have their brother-sister moments." Sakura's approach distracted them for a time, then Kakashi told her that Naruto and Kurai would be back momentarily. 

            As for the definition of momentarily…

            Naruto lay on the forest floor panting. His whole body felt like it was a live wire. Just as Kurai had warned, all his nerve endings had woken up and begun clamoring for attention, turning him into a giant wound. Kurai sat outside of the ice dome she'd made and was trying to keep her cool(literally). Naruto had gotten the Nine-Tails Fox demon, Kyubi, sealed into his body. It was a powerful creature with amazing chakra. The Hokage who sealed it had done a great job, but back home the seal would have been blended with another symbol to allow the demon's chakra to gradually mix with its host's to avoid outbursts. 

            It had taken Kurai years to learn the discipline needed to control her own inner demon, now she had to teach her little brother who was reaching the age when it would be difficult for him to control the demon as his own chakra changed with puberty. She drank heavily from her water flask, still feeling rather warm even though it was pleasantly cool for spring. Wrestling Naruto into the circle had taken work.

            The added seal on his stomach had alarmed her, someone had tried to reseal the demon after the Hokage. After dispelling the additional seals she'd been forced to subdue the demon's chakra as it tried to break the weakened bonds. Now Naruto was battling to keep the demon from tearing him apart. The afternoon began to fade, and as sunset approached Kurai broke her dome and gently wiped Naruto's sweating body down. He'd fought hard, and won. She put his shirt back on, zipped up the jacket, and picked him up. With a demonic glare she wiped away the traces of the ritual and returned to the field.

            The other three looked up as she approached, Sakura and Sasuke's hands hovered above their pouches with their weapons. "What did you do to him?" Sasuke demanded. Kurai scoffed and gently set Naruto down near Kakashi. She went to Naruto's pack and removed his blanket, then wrapped him up in it and set him at the base of the tree. She then brought a small pack out of the bushes and sat across from Kakashi. 

            "He'll wake up tomorrow just as energetic as usual, I'm sure. Be careful about making him angry, though, he's going to have an even sharper temper for the next week." She took a leather pouch out of her bag and opened it, removing a paper packet. Then out came a medium-sized pot and she emptied her water container into it and tore open the package. She held the pot in one hand as she stirred with the other. Kakashi watched with interest as the soup began to steam and thicken. It smelled okay, but looked like mud.

            Setting the pot on the ground she made herself comfortable and said, "Eat up, even if you're not hungry. Rest well, because tomorrow we start north." Then she closed her eyes and looked asleep.

            Kakashi played the brave soul and scooped up some of the slop. He took a taste and 'hmm'ed. "This is interesting. High in protein, a mild depressant, and such a delicate flavor… Good if you've been on stimulants for a week."

            Sasuke and Sakura only ate a little before going to sleep. Kakashi stayed up, though. As the moon began to rise Kurai stirred and opened her eyes. "You're supposed to rest, Kakashi," she said.

            He raised an eyebrow. "I was waiting for you to go to sleep. Interesting time to meditate, though."

            She picked up the pot and quickly drank the remaining soup before rinsing it out carefully and putting it away. "Our fight told me I needed it. I find it disturbing that so simple a jitsu could have broken my control." Then she looked at the sleeping forms and sighed. "I hope this is worth it. Even worse is if…" She didn't finish the sentence and instead rolled herself up in her own blanket and went to sleep. Kakashi stayed up a bit longer, then nodded off, certain no one was around.


	3. Friendly Fire

::People are actually reading this. 0.0 I'm flattered. Reviews speed up the chapter writing process like fuel for a rocket, so keep 'em coming. This chapter turned out rather long… Sorry for those who prefer shorter chappies and this isn't usual for those who like them long, don't get your hopes up. That aside, a word from our sponsor; Sasquatch. And we're back…::

Arigatou Emerald Blossom, EclipseAzNGTX, and RuByMoOn17. This is for you as the first reviewers!

            The next morning Naruto had to be dragged awake. Kurai looked angry. "How can you be so tired! You got more sleep than any of us!"

            Naruto squinted at her. "Whine, whine…" yawn, "mmm, breakfast?" Kurai scowled and stomped off. She returned a moment later with a pot of water. She dragged the groggy Naruto out of his blanket and dumped the icy water on him. He yelped and sat up. "WHAAA!"

            She tossed the pot into her pack and shut the flap. "Wake up. We're moving." She picked up her pack and started to walk away. Sakura stuffed Naruto's blanket into his pack and tossed it to him as she walked past. He shook himself awake, then picked up his feet and ran after them to catch up. 

            He came up alongside Kurai and glared up at her. She walked on as if nothing was unusual, then she jumped up into the trees. The others followed, and she started jumping at full speed from limb to limb. Kakashi lagged behind to keep an eye on the other three. "I'm not going to lose anyone, Kakashi!" Kurai called back. He didn't change position. _Annoying male. Not as bad as—_ Kurai stopped and held out an arm. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stopped on various branches and looked around. Kakashi came alongside Kurai, trying to find whatever had surprised her. 

            He looked down the road they were shadowing with their upper-level path and saw a man walking along on his own. This wouldn't be cause for alarm, except he moved without making any sound yet wore no forehead protector.

            Kurai slipped a kunai out of her holster and casually flicked it down into the road. The traveler stopped and looked up. "I know that weapon," he said. "Pale are the snows in winter's deepest night."

            "But not as pale as the dead," Kurai answered. She nodded to the others and jumped down. Naruto moved to follow, but Sasuke held him back.

            "Not yet," Sasuke whispered. 

            Kurai put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Ketsuki I was given this mission on my own! Why are you here!"

            The young man had extremely short black hair and dancing black eyes. "Your father thought it would be better to give you some company on this kind of trip. Needless to say he's concerned with your delay. You've been gone for a month."

            Kurai sighed. "It took me longer than I thought to acclimate myself, and I still have issues with all this sunshine." She squinted at the clear blue sky. Then she turned back towards the trees. "Did father say anything else?" she asked quietly, barely discernable to those in the treetops.

            Ketsuki smiled and set a hand on her shoulder, leaning in close to whisper something in her ear. She swallowed, obviously not happy with the news, but not overly concerned. "Okay," she said, and she jumped back into the trees. Ketsuki followed and a round of introductions was made. He looked surprised when she pointed out Naruto. 

            "He's your brother? He's so…short." Naruto saw flames and Kurai sighed. In a kind of absent-minded gesture she knocked Ketsuki off the branch. He hung by his feet. "That wasn't very nice."

            "It wasn't supposed to be. I finished sealing him yesterday, so keep your cool," she warned. Ketsuki chuckled.

            "Right, Boss." He righted himself and turned back the way he'd come. "I take it we're to continue?" They now traveled on, Ketsuki and Kurai leading.

            Around noon the strangely silent leaders stopped and jumped down to the road. Kurai looked back up into the trees and smiled. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, it's time for us to start training!" Naruto jumped down and gaped at her. 

            "We've been running all day!" he protested. In a flash, Ketsuki was standing in front of the boy and smacked him across the mouth. 

            "Of all the things to complain about…" Ketsuki said with a sigh. He frowned down at Naruto. "If you're going to make it to Snow Village you need to be able to keep up without us slowing down for you." He grinned. "The village is surrounded by a blizzard that has only let up once in all the years of our village's existence! To get through it requires amazing strength. Toughen up." He walked into the bushes, Naruto scowled and stuck his tongue out. Kurai sighed and shook her head.

            "Now that he's made himself feel important, there'll be no stopping him," she said. "Our first exercise will be chakra. You've all got a lot of work to do—especially you, Sakura." The girl looked up in surprise. Kurai was smiling warmly at her. "Your control is already at a chuunin level, so I will make you work twice as hard to make it that much better. Then she looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. "You too, Boyo."

            They followed Ketsuki into the woods and found a small clearing. Kakashi settled down to watch and Ketsuki enjoyed a midday nap. Kurai faced her new students. She held out her hands, palm up. "You all are perfectly aware of how chakra works, what I want to teach you is how else to utilize it." Bending down to the ground, she placed her hand on a blade of grass. It immediately withered and died. Sakura gasped.

            Kurai looked at her. "This is the result of taking too much chakra from a single source. Animals are best, birds especially, but usually this technique gathers drops of chakra from the surrounding plant life to accentuate what you already possess." She held up a finger. "Taking another person's chakra, or that of an animal bigger than a large dog is usually too difficult to be worthwhile, but some use it as an attack."

            She set them in different areas of the clearing and had them meditate with their minds concentrated on the silent life around them. As she expected, Sakura was the first to tap into the outside source. She came over and explained the more technical aspects of gaining chakra from outside oneself, going into more detail about how to gather large quantities than she planned to do with Sasuke or Naruto. Both boys had amazing reserves of energy, but with this ability Sakura could do more complicated jitsu.

            When she came to Naruto, she added a facet to his lesson. She set a hand on his stomach and he flinched, but didn't pull away. "Naruto, inside you there is another, stronger chakra. It has already partially merged with yours, but you need to train yourself to go further in fine increments. If you get greedy you might reawaken your demon and then it'll be over." Naruto nodded, completely serious. "So remember that while you may reach out for other chakra, the most reliable source lies within you."

            After that, they had practiced calling up small bits of chakra from the surroundings. A few plants died, but nothing horrible. The result was a very satisfied group. Bed came early, and they woke up just before dawn. That day they did the same as before, traveling in the morning and training their chakra in the afternoon. 

            The next day started out rainy. Used to dry and cold instead of warm and wet, Kurai wasn't in the best of moods. Ketsuki thought it was wonderful. The result was quite a switch in their usual approach to dealing with everyone. Eventually Kurai gave up and had them stop in the mid-afternoon to put up some shelter until the rain passed. Kakashi cast a knowing eye to the sky and predicted that the rain would move on some time in the night. Ketsuki decided to go out and find some clean water for one of Kurai's quick soups, leaving the Brady Bunch with Ms. Joy.

            She sat under the tarp with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, the very image of intense concentration. The air around her had a chill to it, so the others stayed on the other side of the small camp. Naruto, however, was infinitely curious about this practice. "Um, Onee-san, what are you doi—"

            "I'm meditating to stay in control of my inner demon, of course," she said in a drone-like tone. Otherwise she didn't move. Naruto scratched his head, the sharper minds found this sudden weakness to inquisition welcoming and curious.

            Kakashi tried it first. "You inner demon?"

            "Zanz, a demon that attacked a village in Water Country." Silence.

            Of all the possible answers, Kakashi hadn't thought of that one. He cast a look at Naruto to see if the boy comprehended. Judging by the sudden serious expression on the boy's face there was little doubt. Perhaps her people's curse wasn't their seclusion, but being sealed with vicious demons? Of course he now found himself looking at Sasuke and Sakura's questioning faces. "What is she talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

            Kakashi looked up and saw Ketsuki kneeling at the opening of their little shelter. Ketsuki was frowning at Kurai. "Perhaps you would care to explain?" Kakashi asked.

            Ketsuki slowly came in and had a seat. He looked over at Kurai , then Naruto, then the other three, the _outsiders_. His hard eyes looked down as he said, "A curse of Snow Village is that we carry the demons that rise in the world. Usually when a person dies the demon dies with them, but if the person isn't careful the demon can overwhelm them and release itself." He traced a symbol in the sand, one that Naruto knew well. "This is a rough representation of the seal we bear. Depending on the strength of the person and the strength of the demon, no inner battles may occur. Sometimes the demon's chakra is too great, and then the person containing it must make conscious effort to hold it back and strengthen their own chakra." 

            He looked over his shoulder at the meditating Kurai. Her eyebrows twitched. "Kurai was sealed with a demon who surfaced when she was around five. Usually the birth of a child only occurs when there is a demon to seal, and then we go and seal it and return. However, because she was sealed with Zanz later in life, their chakra is always fighting. I was sealed only a few weeks after I was born." He looked at Naruto. "You were sealed with Kyubi almost immediately, but that was also the last time we ever saw you because the Hokage couldn't send you back." He sighed and looked at Kakashi with his cold, black eyes. "Be careful where you step, Jounin, with me and when we return to Snow Village. For while Kurai says you can come, I have no reason to believe her father will let you stay."

            "Why do you have this burden, then? What did you do?" Sakura asked. 

            Ketsuki chuckled. "Another time." Kurai shook herself awake and immediately scowled.

            "It's still raining."

            Ketsuki turned to look at her. "When did you think it stopped?"

            "…."

            "I'll be going now." 

The next day dawned gray, but dryer. The others took a while to rise, but Kurai was up in an instant and ready to go. They covered much more ground that day than the last, despite a few slips on wet limbs. The next day was spent in their current location practicing channeling their chakra to Kurai's satisfaction. She didn't want control and efficiency, she wanted perfection. Her constant attention to their progress irked the trying trio, but got some results. Kakashi was rather impressed with the skill Naruto and Sasuke were exhibiting with their chakra, and Sakura was doing better than most. 

            The next day they moved on until mid-afternoon when Kurai surprised even Ketsuki by leaving her tree for the road and across it to yet another small clearing. Kakashi concluded that she had scouted out these training areas on her way down to Hidden Leaf Village. As the students stretched he confronted her about the convenience and she just smiled.

            Kurai did a couple quick stretches and stood in the middle of the clearing. Arms at her sides she told the team, "Attack." Naruto prepared to cast his favorite jitsu when Kurai held up a hand. "No genjitsu or ninjutsu, just attack." Sakura hung back, but Naruto saw this as an opportunity to get back at Kurai for all the criticism during chakra training. Sasuke just wanted a chance to fight Kurai by himself.

            As the new instructor fought with the students, Kakashi and Ketsuki watched from the shade. Taking advantage of the situation, Kakashi said, "I don't understand why it took you so long to come and retrieve Naruto, there doesn't seem to be much of a rush to get back home."

            Ketsuki cast a cautious look at Kakashi. "We had to wait. When Kurai came back from getting sealed Naruto had just left for Konoha. We had granted sufficient time for the Hokage to perform the ceremony, rest, and return, but we were too patient. When he hadn't come back after three months Kurai—" He stopped as if rethinking what he was going to say. "Kurai declared that she wouldn't be able to become a Jounin until she had seen her brother.

            "You have to understand, we base the levels of genin, chuunin, jounin, and anbu with age. Over the years Kurai forgot her oath and she expected to be made a jounin with the rest of her peers this past winter, but her father passed over her. It shocked everyone and there was much disagreement among the clans until he explained the claim she'd made as a child." His mouth turned up in an ironic smile. "She was pissed. As a chuunin she's still considered a child instead of an adult, and therefore wasn't able to join her friends in building her own home and the like. It did take her a while to convince her father that she had to seek Naruto out." Ketsuki looked at Naruto, who was lying on his back panting in the spring sunshine. "We'd thought the Hokage had failed and Naruto was dead, and it was recorded as such, but she insisted he was alive. Funny thing is, her father agreed. He's not a very agreeable man…"

            Then their heads both turned and Ketsuki shouted, "Get down!" Shuriken flew thru the clearing and embedded themselves in the trees near Kurai and the team. Sasuke brought out his own and threw them into the leaf cover. Sakura did some quick seals and vanished, surprising Kakashi to say the least. Naruto brought out his kunai and kept his back to Kurai and Sasuke as his eyes scanned the trees.

            Ketsuki nodded to Kakashi and vanished, a single leaf falling to show he had passed. Kakashi examined the woods near him closely. They were empty, the threat was elsewhere.

            Kurai started some hand seals then stopped to knock Sasuke over as a kunai flew thru the air. She raised her hands and did a quick seal, muttering under her breath. Sasuke watched her, and Kakashi could see the boy was using his sharingan. Ice needles fell into the trees where the kunai had come from. As they fell, three men jumped out. They wore Sound Village forehead protectors and looked about Kurai's age. One aimed for Naruto, the other two went after Kurai and Sasuke. Kurai got to her feet and tried to quickly dispose of the men and get to Naruto, but they persisted, getting around her attacks and making moves of their own. The one facing Naruto dove in and managed to cut the boy's arm. 

            Kurai faced the two men and shoved them roughly away, throwing a kunai at the head of Naruto's opponent. The man dodged and tossed one back. Kurai decided to ignore the incoming kunai and concentrated on fighting the other two men. Just as the Kunai would have lodged itself in her arm, another hand entered the fray and caught it by the blade. 

            Kakashi tossed the kunai with his blood on it back at the lone attacker just as Sakura revealed herself once more and stabbed the ninja in the shoulder. His cry caught the attention of his companions, but didn't make them stop. Ketsuki then made his entrance and caught one of Kurai's attackers by surprise, killing him quickly. Kurai slashed at her foe, but he leapt back into the trees. She made to follow him, but Ketsuki held her back. "Wait, we can't follow with Naruto and the others. I'll go after him." Then he took off.

            Kurai turned to see if Naruto was all right to see Kakashi still battling the last ninja. Somehow Kurai had missed the mask earlier. This ninja was Anbu, and Kakashi was struggling. Sasuke threw a couple of shuriken, that would have hit the Anbu's back if the ninja hadn't seen them and maneuvered Kakashi into the receiving position.

            She didn't hesitate. Kurai's body moved almost of its own accord and she only became aware of it when the shuriken embedded themselves in her arm. The Anbu knew how best to take advantage of the situation and brought out his own shuriken and kunai, tossing the stars from close range at Kakashi as a couple of kunai traveled in the shuriken's shadow to take a lower course and imbed themselves in Kurai's left leg. Kakashi managed to catch the shuriken and slit the ninja's throat with them, ending the fight.

            "Kurai!" Naruto cried. He ran to his sister as she pulled the shuriken and kunai out. Blood gushed forth and she swayed. Sasuke was closest, but still too stunned at having hit an ally to move. Kakashi caught Kurai as she began to lose her balance. Naruto grabbed the bandage cloths from Kurai's hip holster and Sakura started to quickly wrap up the deeper leg wounds. Kakashi was trying to comprehend what had happened. 

            "You said you wouldn't protect me," he said.

            Kurai snorted. "I was going to let that kunai hit me, but you stopped it. I was just paying back the favor." She winced and looked down at Sakura. "Tighter, wrap it tighter." Sakura nodded and pulled.

            Kakashi didn't like the look of the kunai wounds and picked up one of the kunai. He sniffed it and carefully tasted it, spitting it back out. Along with the blood there was poison. It wasn't a particularly lethal one, and it wasn't nearly fresh enough for maximum potency, but Kurai would still be uncomfortable for a few days. He bent over near her head and whispered, "There's a weak poison in the wounds. I don't think you should move too much for the next few days."

            When he leaned back her eyes held understanding. She gave a nearly imperceptible nod and swallowed. Kakashi noticed a drop of sweat form on her brow. The poison was already at work, maybe he'd been wrong. His hand brushed against hers and he paused, then laid a hand on her arm. Her skin felt too warm for it to be just the poison. Looking at her face again he could see fear in her eyes and her skin grew hotter.

            "Sasuke, Naruto!" Kakashi called. The boys came at an instant. "Find some water, as cold as you can get it." They looked at the sweating Kurai and jumped away. Sakura nervously cleaned the arm cuts and wrapped them up. Kakashi looked at the leg's wrapping and then at Sakura. "You have more bandages in your pack?" she nodded. "Get them and I'll treat her leg."

            Kakashi hastily unwrapped the leg wounds and found the bleeding had mostly stopped. Looking at Kurai's face he could see she was already unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke had better return soon. Kakashi used his drinking water to superficially clean the cuts and then a hand came into view with a jar. Looking up he saw Ketsuki, who had obviously returned from pursuing the other ninja. 

            "Use this, it'll heal up in no time," Ketsuki said grimly. A look into his eyes was all Kakashi needed. Ketsuki blamed Kakashi for Kurai's condition, regardless of what might have happened. How was it that everyone became his responsibility? He lathered on the balm and used the fresh bandages. Ketsuki knelt by Kurai's head and whispered into her ear as if she could hear. Perhaps she could.

            Sasuke came back first with a pale of ice-cold water. Ketsuki backed away and let Sakura take charge of wetting cloths and placing them on Kurai's forehead. Naruto returned some time later with a more banged-up pale and some dirt on his clothes. He grinned and held up the pale. "Got it!" When he noticed no one was impressed he quieted down and set his prize next to Sasuke's. 

            They set up a quick camp down the road and transported Kurai there, not willing to tempt a second attack in the same clearing. Ketsuki took off with the explanation that he needed to get to a pickup location to send a message home, and just as dark set in Sakura staked the fish Naruto and Sasuke had caught near a small fire. As they ate Sakura noticed that the cloths on Kurai's forehead no longer came off nearly dry and were only warm. Kakashi checked and nodded. They could stop administering the soaked cloths and let Kurai fight on her own.


	4. Hot Water

Bwahaha! I didn't review for a while, but here's the next chapter. (Had midterms and papers etc. but now it's spring break.)

 Also, if you can't guess what the main match up is by the end of this chapter, turn in your plot detective badge ASAP.

Thank-you to my reviewers! SilverKnight7, EcpliseAzNGTX, RuByMoOn17, and babowonsuni.

            While Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura slept, Kakashi made sure to only doze. Ketsuki hadn't specified a time of return, so Kakashi didn't want to be caught unaware by their enemies. As dawn peeked into the trees he came fully awake. Kurai began to stir, her eyelids struggling to rise. She looked around, her eyes focusing slowly on the trees above and the lightening sky. Then she looked to the side and saw Kakashi smiling down at her. "Good morning, feeling better?" he asked, as if nothing had been wrong.

            Kurai nodded and sat up slowly, her body stiff from sleeping on the ground. She winced as she put her arm down and sighed. Oh yes, she had taken a couple shuriken to her arm and a pair of kunai to her leg. How was the leg doing? She reached down to unwrap the bandage when Kakashi caught her hand. She glared at him. "I have to check it," she said.

            "I say wait a day before removing the bandage. Even if you heal like Naruto, it's going to be some time before you're 100%." She looked to the side and he knew he'd won. 

            "I was going to check for the effects the poisoning had on the healing, I know it's not better yet," she said. Kakashi still didn't let go of her hand. 

            "Wait one more day." She sighed and shifted as to rise onto her good leg then looked down at his hand on hers. He let go and she hopped up. Kakashi wondered if Naruto's stamina came from genetics or the demons he had in common with Kurai and decided it had to be the former. Ketsuki hadn't shown the same level of energy. Kakashi let Kurai stretch and do her thing as he woke the others. 

            When Sakura rose and looked around something behind Kakashi made her turn white as a sheet. He looked over his shoulder and blinked. Kurai had cut herself and was using the blood to draw on a nearby tree trunk. It wasn't too gruesome a sight, but Sakura had less of a stomach for such things. Kurai stepped back and performed a few seals. A rabbit fell from the symbol and looked up at his summoner expectantly. Kurai settled down with a scroll from her pack and started to write. The others went about their business as she finished her missive and handed it to the rabbit. The white hair took off.

            Naruto came up hesitantly. "Onee-san, what did you just send?" he asked.

            Kurai smiled down at him. "Father taught me the summons usually used only by the head of the village so I could get messages to him quickly. Ketsuki's absence tells me he's probably going to the edge of the blizzard to try and send a mental message. He'll be gone for days. I just want to get my version of the story to Father first…" She looked down at Naruto and patted his head. "I can't wait to show you off!" They spent the day doing physical training under Kurai's guidance. Kakashi recognized some of the concepts and tried showing them to the students, wondering to himself why they would need such skills. 

            That evening was quiet, Naruto fell asleep during dinner giving everyone some quiet time. Kurai stood off to the side looking up at the night sky through the trees. "So beautiful…" she said. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looked up with her. Stars winked at them from behind the black veil. Kakashi heard a ripping sound and looked at Kurai. She was using a kunai to cut the bandages on her leg. 

            He started to say something, but she'd already finished. The pale cloth fell to the ground and Kakashi stared. Fresh, pink flesh lay where a gaping wound had been the day before. She quickly cut through the arm bandages, revealing more smooth skin. Putting the pale weapon away she picked up the bandages and dropped them in the fire. Kakashi noticed she still moved rather stiffly. He sighed and lay down near a tree with moss growing around the base. 

            Sakura and Sasuke went to bed and Kurai wrapped Naruto up so tightly Kakashi expected they'd have to help the boy get out in the morning. As the fire burned down, Kurai came over to Kakashi and lay down beside him. "The kids might not have the guts to ask to share pillow space, but I am not so easily intimidated." Her head rested on the moss as his did and she sighed. "Tomorrow we move on," and she let out a big yawn. Kakashi closed his eyes and let himself sleep.

            When he woke the next morning his eyes took a while to focus. This was probably because the site was so strange. A beautiful young woman was lying next to him, her face turned towards his. He'd had his share of partners in 'training' but when had he picked this one up? Then he remembered what was going on and sighed. She wasn't one of his companions, rather she was the thorn in his side who insisted on trying to hide herself in mystery. As a possible enemy this made sense, but he knew enough that it seemed pointless.

            "Ahh." Kakashi turned his head and saw Kurai was beginning to wake up. Her breathing had sped up and her fingers were twitching. Sitting up, Kakashi looked around and blinked. When had the kids left? Three bedrolls lay empty by the cold fire. "Hm?" He looked down at Kurai whose eyes had just opened. 

            "I don't suppose you gave the kids some early morning instruction I wasn't aware of?" he asked.

            Kurai blinked and rolled onto her back with a yawn. "Hum, m? Oh, I told them it was their job to find a good breakfast for us this morning because they'd need the energy. Are they not back yet?" She sat up and looked around. "Maybe they took too long to wake up, knowing Naruto."

            Kakashi guessed this was also the cause and stood and stretched. "I'll get the fire back up," he said. Kurai waved a hand. Better him than her. She wanted to go hunt for Naruto. He had been making progress, but to be honest he wasn't so awe-inspiring their father would feel her little adventure was worthwhile. Everyone had been ready to let the matter die, forgetting the blood to be paid out of failure to return the child, ignoring Kurai's mother as the woman wasted away into a shadow. 

            She heard light conversation and a shouted, "NARUTOOO!" That's Sakura. With a small smile she walked over and found her brother standing waist-deep in a river with a furiously blushing Sakura looking away. Sasuke was just glaring at Naruto in that 'Now look what you've done' way. Kurai walked over to Sakura and patted the girl's shoulder.

            "It's not so big a deal, I'm sure you would prefer not to have seen something like that yet, but you're still young." Sakura blinked. Kurai chuckled. "Now you have something for future reference, just remember he's still growing." Sakura sighed, still looking troubled if not as pink, and started back for the campsite with an armful of fish. Kurai scowled at Naruto as he climbed out of the water behind some bushes so she could only see his back. "And you should be more careful. I don't care how un-self-conscious you are about nudity, a girl like Sakura takes it differently." Then she grinned at him. "Or was that your ploy all along?" He started to make sputtering sounds, but Kurai just laughed and walked away. Now where had Sasuke wandered off to? 

            She went in the direction he had been standing and listened intently. Silence. Ah well. A few steps further and she leapt aside as a trap tried to snap shut around her ankle. She scowled and turned just in time to keep Sasuke from getting his kunai near her throat. It took her a moment to recognize the sharingan. He was really meaning to fight her. She put some distance between them and pulled out her own kunai. "A little bored with the usual training, Sasuke?" she teased. He smirked.

            "I just need to know how much this training is doing for me. Fighting you seems fair enough to me." He moved so fast she could barely see him. If he had been as good as he thought he was, Kurai would've found a real challenge in fighting him. However, she still had more experience and was at a higher level. With a grin she decided to count this as a test and made a note to engage Sakura and Naruto eventually. Sasuke came down at her from above and threw a couple shuriken. 

            Her memories of his style of attack were not warm, so she lost her teasing expression and replaced it with her calm, fighting mask. Five minutes later Sasuke was panting and having trouble keeping his movements quiet. Kurai decided she was beginning to tire as well and had hoped to set out on their journey again today. To end it quickly, she tried her own sneak attack. Sasuke caught sight of her with his sharingan and managed to evade it. Slightly surprised and disappointed in herself, she tripped him up as he tried to get away and rested the kunai at his neck.

            "Let's get some breakfast, hm?" she said. Standing up she waited for him to rise. His eyes returned to normal and he slowly got to his feet. She turned and leaned to the side just as a kunai thunked into a nearby tree. Pulling it out she said, "Test's over. We need to eat and get moving."

            They rejoined the others, who gave the couple's ruffed-up appearance some suspicious looks. Just as they were cleaning up, Naruto tapped Sasuke on the shoulder. In his narrow-eyed fashion, Naruto leaned in and said, "You weren't messing with my sister were you?" One swollen jaw later they were peacefully jumping through the treetops, a slightly less urgent pace than before, but still swift.

            During the afternoon break a white hair hopped up the tree Kurai was resting in and gave her something before vanishing in a puff of smoke. "What is it?" Sakura asked. Kurai opened the scroll, read it, rolled it up, and looked at Sasuke. 

            "Feel like some practice with that fireball move of yours?" Then she tossed the scroll into the air. Sasuke took up the challenge and executed the hand seals with all deliberate speed. "Fireball no Jitsu!" The scroll turned to dust…along with some of the nearby foliage.

            Kurai popped the rest of her travel bread in her mouth and crouched. "Let's get going." The others hastily tucked their leftovers away and followed. Kakashi had noticed a change the other three had not when Kurai read that scroll. Something in it had made her nervous. They didn't stop until it was almost dark, and only then because Kakashi mentioned food and Naruto refused to go another step. Kurai relented, then looked around and told the students to stay and rest. She tossed one of her paper packets to Sakura and left her with the pale of water to heat over a fire. Kakashi didn't mind the soup, he thought the stuff was ingenious, but nothing was better than fresh fish. On a rare occurrence of acting on a whim, he left to find a river. 

            Poor man. Maybe.

            Kurai sighed and ducked under the water's surface, running her hands through her hair before surfacing and closing her eyes in contentment. It had been a while since she had a good wash. Her skin was pink with warmth and scrubbing. By concentrating she'd managed to create a stagnant pocket of warming water around her thigh where the kunai had hit her. The wound ached after a day of travel, even if it was rather light compared to the pace she had kept up on her way to Hidden Leaf Village. A point of concern, because it had taken her a week to get through the blizzard when it shouldn't have been more than a day and a half according the kage who came. Well, at least they were doing well enough to suit her on the return trip. 

            Kakashi was already ruffling feathers back home. She'd managed to get the message warning her father through before Ketsune, but it still didn't sound too good. The younger ones were fine, but a ninja already set in his ways, at a Jounin level, wasn't part of the deal. If she really was put on the spot, she had to admit there was plenty she could say to defend her choice to allow the man to come, including the fact that he'd offered to go. 

            She opened her eyes and looked downstream. All her worries were washing away. Then she jumped and landed on the water, standing with the help of her chakra, and turned to the bank to find her clothes as her extra warm skin made the remaining water evaporate quickly. Her eyes met Kakashi's uncovered one. He smiled under his mask. "That's an odd fish."

            "ECCHII!" echoed over the trees. Naruto and Sakura looked up, surprised. Sasuke snickered; he could guess what had happened. 

            Kakashi messaged his jaw as he looked up at a very furious and very naked Kurai. She loomed over him with fury in her eyes like blue flames. For a moment it looked like her irises had turned into slits, but they were normal now. She picked up her clothes and turned her back to him, as if denying his existence. 

            "For someone so angry about it, you sure didn't rush to cover up," he said in a reasonable tone. 

            Kurai had reached for her bandages first and was binding her chest with them. Looking at Kakashi over her shoulder she said, "I honestly hate that you were able to sneak up on me than the actual peeking…" Bandages done she slipped her panties on and the slit dress. "I am rather curious about your motives for peeking, though."

            Kakashi gave Kurai a critical look, but she had her back to him and was still shaking out her shorts and hard to read. What was his motive? "I happened to want fish for dinner," he said. Kurai coughed. "It's the truth. Of course, you could also stay I _kept_ looking because I am subject to the male condition."

            Kurai turned and stared at him. "I would have said you're the last person I'd thought would say that, but I'm not so sure now." She strapped her weapon pouch to her thigh and slipped on her shoes. Hair still damp, she ran her fingers through it to get out most of the snarls. "I don't suppose someone so afflicted by the male condition would have a comb? Mine is in my pack."

            Kakashi managed to procure a comb from somewhere, and he handed it over. Their fingers brushed against each other and Kurai bit her lip as she turned away and began to comb her white-blond locks. Kakashi watched, momentarily feeling like the scene was as routine in his life as in hers. Shaking it off, he headed back for the campfire. He'd only caught a few fish upstream, enough for the kids at least. The river had been amazingly empty, probably due to a certain someone's bathing so nearby.

            He got questioning looks from Naruto and Sakura that quickly turned accusatory. He ignored them and set the fish to fry. A minute later Kurai came back. She walked over and returned Kakashi's comb, their fingers touching once more. As she unrolled her bedroll and took out a bowl for her soup, Kakashi did some mental debating.

            _Okay, she's a ninja from another village, a cursed village, a big no-no right there. She also happens to be quite a bit younger than you. Wait—how much younger? She was around five when she was sealed, which happened right before Naruto was born. Naruto and his peers are fourteen, so she's at least nineteen. But the Hokage mentioned completing this before her majority, which is twenty-one. So we'll say twenty. _His eyebrows went up. _Only seven years, not too bad. Of course I can't do much until I know what kind of person this father of hers is…Or her opinion on relationships in general. _

            He spent most of the evening on similar thoughts. At least until the food was done and Kurai handed him a bowl of soup. At that smallest contact he set about organizing his scheme for the seduction of Uzu Kurai.


	5. Zanz's Interference

'ello! Sorry for the wait (any wait is too long) but I couldn't just spend the whole of my precious spring beak on the computer, now could I? ^_~ In case you need me to make this super clear, this chapter is a LEMON. This chapter's plot is particularly hackneyed, but if it works, don't fix it.

And please FLAME ME! Just telling me it's good doesn't help it get better. What do you want to read? Am I neglecting the main character too much?

            Kurai grinned as the cool wind brushed against her face. Soon she'd be able to let her chakra burn, and she couldn't wait. Looking around she noticed Naruto and Sasuke's cheeks were still slightly flushed from their practice with maintaining high body heat. Sakura was fine and whining at the boys to help with dinner. Kakashi had picked up a couple of rabbits during their travel, and had given them to the students to see if they could prepare them for human consumption. Kurai picked at her clothes and sighed. It had been a while since her last bath, and her clothes needed a good wash as well. She looked around and slipped away. 

            It was a quick jaunt to a nearby stream, and then she followed it a distance. Her nose caught a familiar smell and she left her trail to pursue the new target. When she burst out of the trees and nearly fell into a hot spring she almost squealed. Back home the main source of heat was from the hot springs that were everywhere. Removing her shoes she jumped in. She sighed, relaxing, then started to remove her clothes. Once they were off she hung them on nearby bushes to begin to dry. 

            Kakashi yawned and looked around. It had been a minute or so since Kurai left, and given the quiet way she'd vanished he guessed her intent. The students were chatting as the rabbit stew Sakura was tending cooked. He ducked into the trees and followed Kurai. He knew this area reasonably well, and if memory served, there were hot springs nearby that he had considered having everyone visit. Now of course his plan had changed. 

            He proceeded to the nearest spring and found it empty. The next was also vacant. It took him a little while to find the right one. Then he went over his plan and grinned. Yes, could work. Making a limited amount of noise he began to shuck his layers of clothing and armor. He hesitated to remove the mask, but it couldn't be helped. Then, as if it were as normal as anything, he left the bushes and slid into the hot spring on the opposite side of Kurai. She was using a rock as a pillow and looked perfectly oblivious.

            The ripples he made tickled Kurai's chest and she opened her eyes and lifted her head. He waved from his end, looking completely relaxed and casual. More than just the spring was adding color to Kurai's cheeks now, and she curled her legs up near her chest as she looked away. "Judging from Sakura's reaction when she walked in on Naruto I had thought Hidden Leaf folk were more reserved. Naruto and Sasuke didn't seem to mind, so maybe it's just Sakura…" Kakashi could tell from the rambling that she was affected by his presence.

            She ducked under the surface and curled up into a ball. _What the heck! I know there isn't exactly a sign saying 'women's bath' but still! I must say, it took me a moment to recognize him without the mask…Not bad looking all told…*mental smack* What am I thinking?_ She lifted her head and took a breath before submerging again. _Safer with my eyes closed…_

_            **Says who? You know, this is probably why your stupid village is dying away. None of you know how to have fun anymore!**_ Kurai stiffened, but didn't surface. 

            _Zanz…I didn't ask for your opinion. I suppose I kind of did invite it, though with this intense thought. Damn. So what was that you were saying?_

            **_Ahem. Now you want my opinion? Fickle human, you have no idea how to mate do you?_**

****_Of course I know how! I'm not a sheltered baby!_

_            **Could've fooled me. You don't want to marry Ketsuki and have his children—as will probably happen now that he has your father's consent to ask you—yet when the opportunity comes to claim a strong mate you shy away.**_

Kurai felt a little ticked. _I am not searching for a mate right now. I want to live a little before trying to have kids and dealing with all the worry. Besides, I want a man who's more than just a formidable ninja—_

_            **We aren't talking about that four-letter word are we? You know it's just a made-up word for humans so they can feel special. It's real name is lust, and don't tell me that's not here, because even I'm getting excited, and he's no demon.**_

****Kurai remembered she had to breath and uncurled, abruptly raising her head out of the water to gasp in fresh air. Kakashi had decided to come and see why she was staying under so long, and her head hit his chin, stunning him and knocking him back into the spring. She rubbed her head and gasped. Bubbles weren't a good sign. She dove under and grabbed Kakashi around the chest to bring him up.

            As their heads broke the surface she felt him move and froze. He lifted a hand and worked his jaw around. Kurai let go of him and floated around to face him. "You okay? I really didn't mean to hit you like that."

            He smiled. She blinked, finding his uncovered grin different from the hidden one. There was something almost teasing in this one. Maybe she'd been wrong in her original appraisal of him. Right now he felt more like Naruto than Sasuke. "I'm fine. Lucky I didn't bite off my tongue." Kurai swallowed. She would have never forgiven herself for something like that.

            She sighed and turned away to return to her side of the spring. His hand came down on her shoulder and she started to turn, but he had come up right behind her and she ended up bumping into him and lying a hand on his chest. Feeling shocked, she tried to jump back, but her feet only managed to hit Kakashi's and made them both lose their balance on the spring's warm stones. They went under, and Kakashi took advantage of the situation to catch Kurai and bring them both up with her held close.

            Kurai coughed off to the side, trying to get rid of some of the water she'd gasped in. Extremely pink, she looked up at Kakashi and said quietly, "Sorry about tha—" Kakashi silence her with a kiss. Because she'd been speaking her mouth was wide open and his tongue plunged in. Kurai stiffened, surprise ringing along her bones all the way to her toes. _What? What am I doing?! _She thought about shoving him away and kneeing him in the groin, (this was the only kind of situation in which such a move was considered) but found herself kissing back. Her arms came down from trying to cover herself up and snaked back up along Kakashi's arms. One went to his left shoulder, the other started playing with the hair near his neck. 

            Her reaction was all Kakashi could have hoped for. There had been that strange thought before, the 'What? What am I doing?!' thought. He doubted it came from his own mind because he had been planning this for a while. There wasn't any way for him to hear her thoughts was there? Then the feeling of her breasts brushing against his chest scattered his deeper thinking and he held her tight as his mouth began to trail kisses along her neck.

            **_That's it my girl…_** Kurai couldn't help it. Zanz seemed to want this to happen, and while Kurai was always the one in control with the final word, she couldn't stop herself. Her own attraction mixed with the primal need in Zanz's chakra had broken her barriers. She rubbed her body enticingly against Kakashi's and began to feel a certain something poking into her. He steered them into shallower waters and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he nibbled her ear. 

            Kakashi pulled back a little before gripping Kurai's hips and sliding himself inside her. She gripped his shoulders as she adjusted to his size, her tight passage screaming at her. _Maybe I shouldn't have told Sakura not to worry because bro's still growing…_ Then thought was gone as Kakashi made his first move and Kurai gasped, arching her back. It started slow, each stroke deliberate and deep as they kissed with a similar rhythm. As the passion took control, Kakashi sped up the pace. His length slid in and out faster and faster as he growled with suppressed moans. Kurai panted, and felt something building. "Ka—ka—shii!" Then she bit his shoulder as she came, her canal tightening around its captive. Kakashi grunted and thrust in once more, pouring into her before they both slid back into the water up to their chests.

            A half hour later they were still in the hot spring, arms around each other, silently enjoying the comfort. _We should probably head back before the others get suspicious and come looking,_ Kakashi thought. 

            Kurai lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his gray eye with her bright blue ones and said, "We should go back. My clothes are probably dry enough by now." Kakashi nodded.

            "I was just thinking the same thing." They slowly parted and climbed out. After a couple of seconds of heightened chakra they were dry enough to get dressed. Kurai felt unusually light. It was strange, because she didn't feel like she had just done some guilty act or spent a couple hours soaking in a hot spring. She felt as if she'd just returned home and spent the entire day in the hot spring. It was this amazingly languid, content feeling. She followed Kakashi for a ways and then they separated. Each slid back into the spot they'd vacated not long ago. The stew was still simmering, but most of it was gone. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were rolled up neatly in their bedrolls, but Kurai wasn't about to bet they were asleep.

            "I guess you took this opportunity to visit the hot springs too?" she asked quietly as she and Kakashi divided the rest of the stew up. They ate in companionable silence, not a look or motion to betray their secret, and went to sleep in their normal, separate, positions. The next morning they traveled on until afternoon. Kurai motioned towards the mountains. "That's where we're headed. On the other side of those is the white wall of my village. Then we can rest…" Her eyes grew warm and starry as she thought of home. She'd been spoiling to leave the place all her life, and now she couldn't wait to return.

            They went a little further that day, up to the roots of the Rage Mountains, before stopping in the early evening. Kurai stayed awake barely long enough for dinner before turning her back on the group and going to sleep. Usually she was the last to get settled, so there were some confused looks at this break in routine, but nothing so surprising as to seriously unsettle someone. They traveled at a relatively steady pace through the trees until they reached the pine forests. Kurai had them jump down to the ground to avoid getting sap on everything. They traveled like this until Sakura collapsed.

            They had been passing occasional patches of snow and Kurai had let her chakra start to burn. Apparently Sakura had felt enough of a chill to try and keep hers up as well, and used most of her stamina. They were forced to stop for the day, and Kurai and Kakashi spent a good hour preparing the best foods for a quick recovery due to the lack of food pills. It got cold enough that Kurai slept alongside Sakura to keep the girl warm. The next morning Kurai made sure Sakura kept a steady stream of chakra flowing from the trees to keep her warm, but was still worried. Once they hit the storm there wouldn't be anything to get energy from. 

            A week after the hot springs, they reached the snow wastes. Clouds tumbled around on this side of the mountains. Kurai made sure everyone was keeping warm and set out at a steady jog. They didn't walk through the growing drifts of snow, they ran on top. It wasn't so dissimilar from walking on water or up a tree, just more of a strain because of the physical exertion and the chakra used to keep them from freezing. 

            Sakura spent the last hour of travel that day on Kakashi's back wrapped in a blanket. Her chakra had been used up too quickly. Kurai and the boys built a quick ice shelter and they settled down for a long rest. Late the next morning they headed out. Kurai felt exhausted and couldn't figure out why. She was probably the one the most used to these conditions, had she grown soft? _We'll be back home soon, then I can rest…_

            **_Oh? A little tired?_** Kurai scowled into the snow.

            _What do you want? Must be really important if you're wasting the strength to force this conversation._

Zanz's tone changed from teasing to angry. **_I've been trying to tell you something for the past,  oh, four days! Stubborn, stupid, knocked-up humans…_**

****_Hey! Who you calling 'knocked-up'? That was partially your doing. _Kurai felt repulsed at the idea of her demon taking pleasure from that evening spent with Kakashi at the hot springs. They'd met up a couple times since then for some heated kisses, but nothing like the first time.

            Zanz spoke again, this time with her usual haughty air. **_I'm saying you're pregnant._**

::Ayeka is aware that she is evil for doing this to her characters, but it's more fun ^_^::


	6. The Test

::Well, this might be the last update for a long time (weeks?) because I'm having issues with my villain. I think I've rewritten his introduction…oh…three times now? And will SOMEBODY SHUT OFF THAT CAR ALARM!!!! Thank-you.

I love my reviewers! ^_^ 

            Kurai thought she was going to die of embarrassment. Her father was a perceptive fellow, would he be able to tell what she hadn't known about herself? What was she going to do? She couldn't have Kakashi's kid! Her mind was in a state of mental panic as she led her ragtag team out of the snow and into the calm eye of the storm. The sun shown down in a rare display, and pine and a few deciduous trees were scattered around. It was a huge area. Acres upon acres. Still, there was no physical wall or boundary aside from the storm, and to blizzard-born travelers, Hidden Snow Village was a hidden utopia. A glance at the surrounding fields told Kurai nobody was in this area. She looked back at her guests and smiled. "Welcome to Hidden Snow Village! Home is this way."

            They walked across the wild field they had entered upon leaving the storm and started along a dirt road. There were quite a few houses with boarded up windows and doors and untended fields along their route. They eventually passed a house with smoke coming from the chimney, but no one came out. As it began to grow dim, and the sun cast its light through the storm clouds, they stopped in front of a particularly large building. It looked sort of odd with its grand, traditional architecture climbing five stories up and no other buildings around that could even compare save one quite some distance off. Windows reflected the rays from the sun that also gilded the roof tiles with gold. "This is the academy and my home," Kurai explained as she opened the doors and walked in.

            A large, open room with children between the ages of five and ten greeted them. They were all frozen in place, balanced on spikes or poles depending on age and strength. The instructor wore a Snow forehead protector like Kurai's. He was older, and looked to be an overall sour person. When he nodded at her and clapped his hands, ending the students' exercise, Kakashi concluded this man was Kurai and Naruto's father—as well as the head instructor and leader of the village.

            Suzaku approached his guests and looked down at Kurai. "You took too long," he said grimly.

            Kurai blinked. "I haven't broken the time limit, and they needed to train up to make it across." He grunted and looked at the team. Sakura looked a little tired, but otherwise fine. Naruto looked like he didn't know what to make of this guy. The facial features were there, just harder. Uzu Suzaku was a mountain of a man with blond hair and blue eyes, but everything about him was like rock. His hard eyes lingered on Sakura and Sasuke, then turned to Kakashi.

            Suzaku lost some of his rock look when he arched an eyebrow. Looking at Kurai he said, "He is a Jounin? A good one I hope, still… An oath is an oath." He patted his daughter's shoulder. "You brought your brother back, you are now a Jounin." Kurai beamed. Turning to the students assembled he said, "Afternoon classes are canceled. Rest up, because we're going to have that tournament I promised you." There were some cheers and pounding feet. Kurai stepped out of the way, but Naruto ended up having to dodge the many moving bodies. When everyone had cleared out, he lay twitching on the floor. Kakashi and Kurai sighed in unison.

            "So, Naruto, come here and let me have a look at you," Suzaku said. Naruto picked himself up and dusted off the footprints. Suzaku looked Naruto in the eyes, like a staring contest. Naruto stared back. Nodding, Suzaku straightened and took a step back. "Take off your shirt and concentrate on raising your chakra." Naruto blinked. Odd request. Still, with only a quick glance in Sakura's direction, Naruto unzipped his jacket and pulled off his shirt.

            Hands at his sides, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Intricate symbols appeared on his stomach. Suzaku knelt and studied them intently. He traced a line with his finger and looked at Kurai. "Someone tried to meddle with it."

            Kurai nodded. "There was a five element seal on top of it that had been added later and was messing up his chakra. I got rid of it and put down the proper seals."

            "All except the last."

            "There is no need for it."

            Suzaku didn't look convinced. Stepping back he said, "We'll see. You can put your shirt back on now, Boyo." Naruto opened his eyes and blinked. Then Suzaku looked at Kurai and said, "Your mother has been worried. She still found the time to make a fuss preparing for your return, however." He tossed something to Kurai and she caught it. It was a piece of paper. She looked at it. "The place should be fitted with everything you need. Stop by once you've cleaned up." He looked at Kakashi. "You can find your own lodgings, I'm sure." Then he looked at the three students. "You all will be staying with me. This way." He led them off like a mother duck.

            Kurai jumped into the air and spun around the moment her father was out of sight. "Yes! A place of my own!" Then she began to feel woozy again and reached out for the wall. What she grabbed was Kakashi's hand as he steadied her.

            "You alright?" he asked.

            She nodded. "Yeah, just a little over excited." Turning towards the door she picked up her small pack and said, "You'd better stay with me for now. We don't have any inns, and most of the villagers aren't too warm towards strangers." 

            Kakashi grinned to himself. "If you insist." They went out into the waning light of the day and trekked about a quarter mile east on yet another dirt road with thick wagon wheel marks. Up against a large hill on their right was a small house painted dark brown. Kakashi was sort of skeptical. All that empty space they had passed and she was happy to have this place? Naruto's apartment was bigger! She opened the door and flipped a switch. Windows that had been hidden in the shadows of the hill lit up and Kakashi blinked. The whole hill was a house. ::Yay Hobbit hole! Couldn't resist::

            "You can dump your stuff wherever and find somewhere comfortable to wash up and sleep. I'm heading for the basement and the hot spring!" She barely gave the place a second look as she tossed her bag aside and opened a door off the living room. Steam billowed out and Kakashi made up his mind as to where he was going to bathe. He followed her down the steps and blinked. The basement was filled with hot mist and dimly lit by a naked light bulb in the ceiling. Candles came alive as Kurai walked with a lighter around the room and he could see. Half the basement was a pool of simmering water. Kurai stood at the edge in a thin robe, setting soap and some towels aside. She must have been looking forward to this a lot to get undressed _that_ quickly.

            She glanced at Kakashi and let the robe drop as she entered the hot spring, sucking in her breath as the hot water surrounded her. "Are you going to join me or just stare and enjoy the show?"

            Kakashi was out of his clothes in an instant and sliding into the water by Kurai's side. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the edge of the pool. Kakashi put an arm across her shoulders and began to nuzzle her neck, prompting her to participate. Kurai considered the invitation and slid away to the center of the pool. She peered up at him, her eyes and nose all that remained above the water. **_Go ahead and tease him, that usually makes the mating rough,_** a taunting voice said in her head. Kurai dipped under the water before Kakashi could sense her distraction.

            _Leave this alone, Zanz._ Kurai slammed down with her will and the demon's presence evaporated from her consciousness. Surfacing, Kurai looked around and couldn't see Kakashi. As she turned to look behind he grabbed her and captured her pouty lips in a demanding kiss. She didn't let him use his tongue immediately, and kept her lips closed. He tried to tease her open with his teeth, but she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder as her hands lightly skimmed down from his shoulders and chest. As she kept going lower she felt his stomach muscles tighten and his breath catch. With a grin of triumph she began to lightly tease his erection.

            She felt a growl rumble deep in his chest and 'hmm'ed into his neck as she played with him using her butterfly-like touch. His hands began to travel up from her waist. She didn't pay his hands much mind until they suddenly vanished inches from her breasts and one wrapped around her waist while the other slid between her legs. Kurai's head came away from his shoulder and she gasped as he stroked the soft inner regions of her things and drew close to the power point of her pleasure only to pass by. It became slow torture, this teasing. She forgot all about her other plan and allowed herself to be picked up and brought out of the water.

            He carried her through the steam to one of the long and deep benches covered in padding to keep those sitting on it from burning their hides. Setting her down he rested a knee between her legs, convincing her to open up for him. He lowered himself down slowly and kissed her lips as lightly as moonlight, then with animalistic hunger. She opened her mouth and allowed him to pillage all he might find. 

Not content with this surrender, he pulled away. Kurai made a sound of protest, but then she felt him pressing against her entrance. She looked him in the eye, both of hers into each of his, and showed him the trust that was there. He entered her in a single thrust and she cried out as his hot length filled her. 

Kakashi settled himself down along her once more and started to scatter kisses along her chin and down her throat. She brought one hand up to his chin, making him look back up at her. With a warm smile she guided him down to her lips. As he started to move inside her a moan escaped her lips. They echoed each other for a time, their hips slowly picking up the rhythm of mating that hummed in their blood and was vocalized in the back of their throats. Then Kurai could feel the build up pressing the gates and she yelled as her climax swept through her like a wave of golden light. Just a moment later Kakashi grunted as he dove into her and came, filling her with his seed. 

They lay on the bench for quite some time, hearts slowing down as their bodies accumulated more moisture from the steamy air. Eventually, Kurai stirred and whispered into her lover's ear, "How about a quick clean up and some dinner?"

Kakashi thought about a good meal and smiled. He looked into Kurai's eyes and kissed her nose. "Sounds great." They managed to take a quick bath with only a minimum amount of playful touches and kisses, and wrapped themselves up in robes before gathering their clothes and blowing out the candles. The stairs were surprisingly difficult to find in the mist and dim light, but they made it back up into the house without mishap.

Kurai went into the lower bedroom and dumped her clothes into the basket she assumed was intended to hold such things. The room was furnished similarly to the rest of the house she'd seen thus far. Instead of the heavy, carved wood that was so common in the village, a majority of the furniture was simple and bore a slight curve of quiet elegance instead of a dizzying array of carvings. Then she combed out her hair and put on some loose pants and a long-sleeved shirt, both the same gray as her other clothes. A black sash went around her waist and tied in back. After a quick look in the mirror she went back out to the kitchen and found Kakashi dressed in clean clothes that were nearly identical to his travel garb. He appraised her appearance slowly and smiled behind his mask. 

They cooked up a feast, for the kitchen and pantry had been fully stocked. After a filling meal they went to bed, (not necessarily to sleep mind you) and Kurai found herself feeling guilty. _I want to tell him so badly, but it doesn't sound like father will let him stay. Then if Kakashi knows it'll just torture him. Why didn't I do something about this kind of chance before..? Oh well, no point in worrying now. _She tucked her head under Kakashi's chin and closed her eyes.

The next day was spent resting for Kakashi and Kurai, but Naruto's group ended up face to face with the firing squad. The elders of the village, all Anbu, sat in a long booth above the arena. The bleachers were empty since this was a test and not a real match, but Sakura still felt somewhat intimidated. Sasuke and Naruto looked grim. Sasuke because he was about to be judged on his skill, Naruto because of lack of sleep the night before. Their forehead protectors had been taken from them sometime during the night, a fact that had shocked and angered them when they woke. Naruto was particularly peeved over this.

The eldest of the Anbu (think the Third Hokage minus ten years) stood and came forward. His voice was carried to the students' ears loud and clear. "These children are to be judged and graded. Let the battle begin." 

Sakura moved first. She cast the genjitsu to make her imperceptible and slid into the shadows of the stands. Sasuke and Naruto wasted no time in attacking each other. It was to be an all-out battle royal. Sakura's instinct against these two fighters was to be defensive and sneaky. Naruto and Sasuke's instinct was to try and knock out each other first from sheer rivalry. The Anbu noted this and shifted in their seats.

Naruto's eyes flashed as he brought a kunai to his chin. "I've been waiting to do this a long time!" he said, and Sasuke smirked. They ran at each other, bringing their kunais together with a loud 'clang' and then using their other hands to quickly bring out another kunai and locked again. They jumped back and Sasuke threw a few shuriken at Naruto's torso. Fox-boy easily jumped out of the way, but barely managed to block Sasuke's following kunai. 

"Fireball no Jitsu!" Sasuke said from the air. Naruto swore and performed some of his own seals. The fiery attack came at him before he could form the last seal, but he decided to do it anyway. 

"Diamond Shield no Jitsu!" The fireball surrounded Naruto and the Anbu watching above tensed. The only relaxed person in the stadium was Naruto's father, who stood in the shadows of the hall that led to the battleground. Why wasn't the boy using his strongest jitsu? There were ways, and there were ways, but so far it didn't look like either boy would be able to count himself the victor unless something unusual happened.

Like if they stopped fighting.

The flames cleared and revealed Naruto's completed shield, shining in icy glory. The Anbu above were particularly pleased with this move, some of their village pride peeking up to say hello. Their joy was short-lived however, because when Naruto's shimmering shield came down, he was lying on the ground. A couple of the elders rose from their seats and gaped, the others just sighed and shook their heads. The boy should have seen it coming.

Sasuke stood on the ground looking rather shocked. _I didn't do that did I? Naruto has way more chakra than—unless he's pulling something._ He looked around anxiously, waiting for the blonde baka to show himself. All he found in his sweep of the arena was a poorly hidden Sakura near the entrance. 

Then he heard someone coming up behind him and turned, kunai out. His eyes found nothing. "Sharingan!" He now clearly saw Sakura, but it was too late even for him. She knocked him across the forehead with the blunt end of her kunai, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

            _How..?_ Was his final thought before he blacked out.

            The elders stood and applauded. Sakura was panting from using so much chakra, but spared the men above her a smile and bow. Uzu Suzaku came forward and looked down at the pink-haired shinobi. She gulped. His grave face then went through a transformation and he started laughing. The way his shoulders shook and his mouth hung wide open reminded her of Naruto in a rather eerie way. He slapped her across the shoulders, making her stumble. "Nice job! Poor boys didn't have a chance I guess." He looked at the two slumbering young men on the ground. "I don't suppose you could have waited, though? We wanted to know more about them before we settled on their rank, but I guess it's not that important." He held out a hand. "Congratulations on making chuunin!" 

::And a closing note: I've got half of the next chapter done already, but it usually takes me twice as long to proofread a chapter as to write it. _ Feel free to send me an e-mail to give me a healthy kick in the arse to get moving. Also, is it jitsu or jutsu?? I've seen both, and want to know what the majority think.


	7. Blood

::It's interesting how I can never seem to find this fic when I visit the Naruto fiction site o.0 Is it just because I'm selectively blind…? Anyway, THANK-YOU to my reviewers for bringing up certain issues. ^_^ I will do my best to please. 

This time I felt like I had to answer folks personally:

Ookami Kage: Why do we even have car alarms? It's not like your first assumption when you hear one is that it's being stolen… And thanks for the jutsu/jitsu clarification. ^_^

Anime Lass: If you mean at the end of the fight, he got k'oed by Sakura because she snuck up behind him before he summoned his shield. –OR— Naruto has sorta fallen from the fic, hasn't he? ^.^; He is an important character, but I had to set up Kurai and Kakashi first.

hattuteline: No, the lemons are pretty much over, me sorry. They're hard to write, and since this is my first attempt, I'm going to try and limit my shame. And Sakura was the only one still conscious at the end of the fight, which is why Naruto's father told her congrats. They all made chuunin, though, have no fear!

RuByMoOn: I thought it was time for Sakura's assets to be pointed out. In my opinion, just because she isn't as strong as most, doesn't mean she can't use her brain and more delicate skills…

Okay, back to fic::

            Kurai nodded and her father sighed. Kurai's mission report of the attack troubled him. "So Orochimaru has become involved. I take it you brought this to my attention now because you want to convince me we need the Leaf-nin? Kakashi?" Kurai's face was carefully neutral. Suzaku got up from his chair and looked at the closed shutters. A storm had blown out the glass a decade or so ago, and it had never been replaced. Tape still covered the jagged edges with the exception of one larger shard that had refused to brake off from the top and resembled an icicle. He still had a habit of looking in that direction when he thought, though. 

            Suzaku pointed at the desk with his chin, telling Kurai to read what was on top as he went over to the one unbroken window. She walked around and looked down. He took a deep breath. "I signed the papers this morning, the children are officially Snow shinobi, but Hatake Kakashi must leave. He is too old to adjust to life here, and we know that Orochimaru will probably hunt him down once he leaves to find out the Uchiha's whereabouts…" There was another paper on the desktop. Kurai slid it out from underneath the scroll placed suspiciously on top. Her breath caught.

            Hearing this, Suzaku knew what else she'd found. "That too. Ketsuki sent in a formal petition for marriage a week ago. As you can see, the elders all believe it's a done deal and signed the certificate. All that's missing is your signature and Ketsuki's." He removed the paper from her hands and kissed her forehead. "I hope you'll accept, you've been such a cute couple."

            Kurai chuckled and wrapped her arms around her father in a hug. "We did run around together when we were genin, but—" 

            "You don't want an old man to die without seeing his grandchildren, do you?" her father interrupted. Kurai sighed and stepped back. Her father had wanted this from the moment Ketsuki had introduced himself as the future President of the Academy, who was also the head of the village, at age five. However, there were complications…

            Looking into her father's eyes, Kurai said, "I don't think it's as easy as that, anymore. I will go and talk to Ketsuki, though." She placed her hands on her father's head, making him bend down so she could kiss his spiky, blond hair. Then she left and whispered as she closed the door, "I'm sorry…"

------

            Ketsuki was right where she'd expected him to be. His house had been thoughtfully selected by her father on the behalf of his parents, and it came with plenty of space in which to practice jutsus and train. His favorite, was of course the area she had claimed to like the best back when the property was empty. He was currently meditating while balancing on a wire strung between two pine trees. He looked up and smiled as she approached. "Kurai! You're back! And in one piece!"

            She mumbled a greeting and sat on the ground. "Could you come down? I need to talk to you." Ketsuki was at her side in an instant. He looked at her with concern. 

            "Did your father just tell you about the petition?" he asked. She nodded. Ketsuki sighed and hung his head. "I had hoped to be able to ask you myself, I was rather pleased that all of the elders—including your father—had signed it." He smiled. "I hope this visit means what I hope it means."

            Kurai gave him a half-smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I was kind of surprised, too, but—Ketsuki there's—"

            He raised a finger to her lips and she looked over at him. His face was serious. "I know that you have already mated with Kakashi, and that you're pregnant. No one else knows yet, I don't think." Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

            "H-how do you know?" she asked.

            Ketsuki grinned. "I followed you around like a lost puppy for years, but I've never seen you glow like this. My inner demon also had a hunch once you returned, but seeing you close-up I'm sure of it." He turned to face her and picked up her hands, placing them in his. "But Kurai, I know that the child is a part of _you_, and that's all I need to love it."

            Kurai couldn't really believe what she was hearing. Ketsuki had been sweet and considerate in the past, but this was too much! When had he become so generous? So caring…

            So cold. His hands were freezing. She frowned and looked down. "Ketsuki, you're—" The hands dropped hers and one pulled her into a tight hold while the other covered her mouth.

            "I wass wondering when you'd notissss..." The voice was lower than Ketsuki's typically boyish tone, and the hiss definitely wasn't typical of her old friend. She only knew of one shinobi who could remind you of snakes so closely.

            _Orochimaru…_

            **_Ah, so he has returned, has he? Pity, I was having such a wonderful time watching you think the child in your womb was yours to keep…_** Zanz mocked. __

_            Zanz! What are you talking about?! ZANZ! _No response.

****The missing-nin dragged her to her feet. Kurai relaxed and tried breaking his hold with a quick kick in the knees. He managed to procure a kunai and used the hand that had been over her mouth to hold the kunai against her stomach. "Don't try anything nasty, My Dear. I was going to just check up on how Ketsuki was doing in getting you pregnant, but it seems I didn't even need the boy. How disappointing." 

            Ketsuki had been Orochimaru? Impossible! Orochimaru steered Kurai towards the house and up the porch steps. The interior looked normal, except an unconscious Ketsuki lay on the living room floor. Orochimaru led her into the room up to the couch and said into her ear, "Good night." Then he pressed a couple fingers to her neck and Kurai dropped onto the cushions like a stone.

            "All too easy…"

------

            Naruto looked around the apartment on the top floor of the academy and tried to feel relaxed. It wasn't working. He still felt nervous. His father stood behind him, silently urging the boy forward. "Don't worry, today has been one of her good days. She's in the sun room, over there," Suzaku said. Naruto swallowed and walked towards the closed door leading to the south-facing room. From outside it had looked like a single room whose entire south face was glass. He opened the door slowly and looked in. Well, the window was actually many tall and thin ones set up in a row, making the room extremely warm on a sunny day like today.

            Sitting in a chair facing the windows was his mother. She had white-blond hair like Kurai, but it looked like it was dusty and lifeless as it hung down her shoulders. Her head was turned down, and her hands were playing with something in her lap. Uzu Sakura. It was kind of funny how he had a crush on a girl with the same name as his mother. Of course, Uzu Sakura had been a very strong ninja in her time, and would've continued to be so if her will had been stronger. As his father had explained, the demon in his mother's body had managed to break her spirit, leaving her somewhat vacant.

            He stopped when he was a few feet away. "Mmother?" he said quietly, lingering on the 'm' sound. She didn't look up, intent on whatever she was playing with in her hands. Naruto took another step forward and knelt so he could see her face and what she was holding up to it. 

            Uzu Sakura was holding a necklace in her hands, stroking the pendent like a holy relic. Her eyes were half closed, as if she weren't quite awake. Her eyes were gray, pale, but not blind. Naruto felt his heart tear. This woman, his mother, had gone mad with the grief of losing her only son. How many times had he silently cursed his parents on those lonely nights after a day of ridicule and spite at the hands of the people of Konoha? How many times had he imagined a lively, loving woman taking him up in her arms when he returned from a mission? Even when he tried to create a picture like a photograph of his parents, they had always been smiling.

            Naruto reached out slowly and pushed back the hair that had fallen forward and become a curtain to the world. Now he could see her face clearly. If his father's features were chiseled stone, his mother's face was soft cream. Despite her pale skin and lost expression, he could picture her smiling, her eyes partially hidden by rosy cheeks. The kind of mother you expected to greet you after school with cookies right out of the oven…

            Her eyes looked up from her prize and Naruto found himself frozen in place. The half-asleep look left and her eyes became a light blue. "He said he would be back soon, that he would bring my baby home," she said, her voice quiet. She looked back down at the necklace and Naruto was freed from her gaze. He looked at the necklace as well. The chain was thick instead of delicate, and the pendent was a metal disk set with a pale stone on a hinge that made it clear the stone was a container of some kind. The hands stroked the edges of the well-worn metal. "My little boy…" 

            Naruto fell back as she abruptly got to her feet. She hadn't seemed likely to move, and the abruptness of the movement surprised the chuunin. Naruto watched his mother walk over to the windows and look out over the village to the clouds on the outskirts. "He was special, my little boy… _HE _wanted him, but I didn't want him to go, so I give him to him." Naruto frowned. What was she talking about? 

            She turned and her eyes focused on Naruto as he sat on the floor. She walked over, her pale blue housedress slowly losing the wrinkles pressed into it from hours of sitting. Naruto got to his feet as she stopped in front of him. She smiled and raised the necklace. Naruto stood stiffly as she fastened it around his neck. He watched her face as she lovingly looked at the necklace resting next to his heart. She was about as tall as he was, average height for a woman. Naruto wondered if he was going to end up like her or like his father, who was quite a bit taller. Kurai was tall for a girl, but there were a few years left before he'd be able to tell where he was to end up. 

            His mother patted his chest and said, "I won't let _him_ have you. You're my baby, my Naruto…" Her voice trailed off, and then she turned and walked back to her chair and sat down. She looked out the windows, a small smile on her face. "Naruto…"

            He walked over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back…Mother."

------

            The announcement was made that afternoon. Carefully chosen chuunin were going to be in a tournament, ::which I will not draw out for five chapters:: and the winner would get to fight any available nin of jounin or anbu rank. The board listing the participants was set up outside the stadium, and Sasuke and Sakura found themselves dragged along with the crowd of hopefuls from the academy and down the road.

            Given the size of Hidden Snow Village, the number of participants was rather lengthy. Sasuke found his name quickly, he was number four. Sakura tried to find her name, but it wasn't up there. "Sasuke, do you see my name anywhere?" she asked. 

            He considered telling her off, but decided to let her down easy. "It's not up there."

            Sakura blinked, and looked at the list one last time. _How can that be? I won against Naruto and Sasuke, and they're both up there!_ Her inner-Sakura smugly added, _They just know we could kick their asses any time! Booyah! _

            The crowd of students around them grew quiet rather suddenly and Sasuke and Sakura turned to find the crowd parting to let a blond youth with green eyes through. He wore a dark green gi with a black sash and a Snow forehead protector on his arm. "I guess you're the outsiders they brought in." Sakura felt her muscles tense. This guy looked serious.

            Then he laughed and held out a hand to Sasuke. The stern green eyes now danced with good humor. "I'm Ichiro, number three and you're first opponent. Glad to meet yah!" Sasuke stared at the hand. After a moment of no response, Ichiro shrugged and lowered his hand. "Suit yourself. Train up, I don't want to win too easily!" He caught Sakura's gaze and winked. She found a blush creeping up her cheeks as he turned and waved good-bye, a majority of the other students following him. 

            _Why am I blushing? Why is my heart fluttering like this? I love Sasuke-kun! Gah!_

_            He looks as stupid as Naruto-baka. How long until I fight Naruto, anyway?_ Sasuke turned to look at the board. Naruto was number fourteen, all the way on the other side. Sasuke smirked and turned back towards the academy. _I guess I'll have to make sure that baka doesn't lose before the finals…_

------

            Kakashi glared at the clock. Kurai had promised to be back for dinner, and it was past ten. While he didn't think anything really bad could've happened, he still felt suspicious. Even a village as well protected as Hidden Snow wasn't completely safe. With a sigh he cleared the table and put the food away. Perhaps he'd go for a walk to the academy and her parents' place. 

            The moment he stepped out the door, Kakashi froze. "Hm, took you long enough," said a dangerous voice. Kakashi looked up on the roof of the porch and frowned. Ketsuki stood there with Kurai in his arms. Jumping down, he smiled at the gray-hared shinobi. "We were just talking about our future and she fell asleep…" Kakashi didn't move from in front of the door. Ketsuki arched an eyebrow. "Uh, I can't get her inside if you block the door, you know."

            Kakashi moved aside and opened the door. Ketsuki walked through the living room into the bedroom and left Kurai on the bed. Kakashi watched from the doorway with a critical eye as Ketsuki kissed Kurai's forehead and tucked her in. As he left, Ketsuki gave Kakashi a friendly grin. "Keep an eye on her for me?" Then the Snow-nin left as suddenly as he'd appeared.

            Kakashi shut the door and locked it, walking straight to Kurai's bedside. He set a hand on her forehead and concentrated. "Damn, memory jutsu…" he muttered. She stirred and rolled over onto her side. His revealed eye softened a moment before turning hot with anger. 

Ketsuki had been unusually perky. 

When Kakashi first sensed him he'd been shocked because he hadn't picked up his presence earlier.

The two had had a talk about their future, eh? 

            While Kakashi believed Kurai was fine, he was now extremely wary of Ketsuki—or at least of the person whom he was supposed to think was Ketsuki. Mulling over possible threats, one arose as the most likely that filled him with foreboding. He stripped as he went over the facts in his mind, and slid under the sheets next to Kurai, wrapping a protective arm around her. She turned and hugged his arm, sighing as she snuggled up to him. 

            Kakashi stared at the ceiling and silently swore to find a way to get Orochimaru out of Snow Village, and hopefully, out of this plane of existence altogether. 

::Wellll??? Whaddya think? Ok intro for Orochimaru? While the chuunin exam never happened, Team 7 did run into Orochimaru on the borders of Konoha, just not much happened beyond Kakshi figuring out Orochimaru wanted Sasuke and the seal Orochichi put on Naruto. Please review!::


	8. 2222

::Has anyone else noticed how perfect "Behind Blue Eyes" is for Naruto?? On a whim I added the lyrics to the beginning of this chapter, and I might even make an AMV for it in the future. (If I ever figure out what's wrong with Premiere -_-) **This chapter isn't remarkably longer or shorter, despite the addition of the lyrics!** Thank-you to readers and reviewers alike! Then thank-you again to my reviewers!::

"Behind Blue Eyes" originally sung by The Who, re-made by Limp Bizkit(which is the one I prefer, but these are the original lyrics)

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies  
  
But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like I do  
And I blame you  
  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through  
  
But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
  
When my fist clenches, crack it open  
Before I use it and lose my cool  
When I smile, tell me some bad news  
Before I laugh and act like a fool  
  
And If I swallow anything evil  
Put your finger down my throat  
And If I shiver, please give me a blanket  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat  
  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes

            The next day Kakashi casually asked what Kurai's day had been like, how her report to her father had been. She grew quite, setting down her chopsticks and unwilling to look into his eyes. "Ketsuki took out a marriage petition. All the elders have signed it, and while he hasn't formally presented it to me to sign, I can tell it's what my father wants and what everyone else expects."

            Kakashi wasn't familiar with a marriage 'petition.' "A petition for marriage? In Konoha usually one of the two asks the other, and if an agreement is made, they go together to get a license and have a wedding. Is a petition the same thing as a license to get married?" He was genuinely curious, as one could suppose was only natural for a man interested in possibly forming a life-long relationship.

            Kurai frowned and shook her head. Resting her elbows on the table she said, "The petition is just that, the hopeful partner picks up the form and fills out their intent on it before handing it over to our governing body, a council of Anbu who were or are the best fighters in the village. Usually a few will sign and send it back to the petitioner, who then presents it to their intended husband or wife as a way of saying, 'I want you to be my life partner, and these signatures are proof that the union is in good faith.'" She rested her head on her hands and sighed. "If the petitioned party signs, they're hitched."

            This idea of marriage struck Kakashi as disagreeable in two ways. One was that the petition was pretty much someone saying 'all these people want you to marry me' and provided unfair pressure. Another was the lack of ceremony or romance. Not that Kakashi was gushy and wanted a huge ceremony and party that would make him bankrupt, but to have nothing of that sort at all almost seemed to make marriage a business deal or piece of legislature. His fondness of _Icha Icha Paradise_ was not to be discounted of course, but still. 

            Kakashi decided that it was time to introduce Kurai to the way things were supposed to be handled between lovers. 

-------

            Kurai anxiously waited to hear Kakashi's response. When he rose from the table after a long pause, she looked up in alarm, afraid to see him frowning that disagreeable frown as he took his dishes to the sink. Instead, he just looked grim, as if he were entering battle. When he walked over to her side of the table and knelt, she became confused and turned in her chair to face him, a question rising to her lips to die as her azure eyes caught his uncovered one. The adoration she saw there took her breath away. It was so unlike the need she had so often found Ketsuki look at her with. 

            "Uzu Kurai, will you marry me?" he asked in a husky voice. She could tell he was tense, as if ready to run depending on her answer. Why was he asking her like this?

            Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Swallowing, she felt panic taking over. _Why am I so shocked? I can barely breath! What's going on? Why is Kakashi looking at me like that?_

            Then the ever-willing Zanz answered her pathetic, human host with some of her endless wisdom. **_In most countries the man asks the woman he wants to marry if she will just like this. Then they are engaged, betrothed, until they take part in a special ceremony in which they marry. Your village seems to have cut off the marrying part and gone straight to married. So hasty…_**

            Now Kurai understood Kakashi's question better. Still, her inner turmoil wasn't quieted by this. Should she accept? Kakashi looked nervous. Had she kept him waiting too long? "I…" Why all this indecision?! She loved this pale-hared scarecrow with all her heart. "Of course, I would love to."

            Kakashi moved in a flash and caught her up in his arms, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss not driven by passion but by pure joy. It was a pure kiss, a real kiss not bound by or given because of the laws of contact in a relationship. When they separated, Kurai rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder as he stroked her hair. When had she stood? She couldn't remember getting up from her chair. This didn't bother her too much though. 

            What broke the content, happy spell Kurai was under was the intrusion of reality. There was a knock at the door. Kakashi sighed and Kurai smiled. She moved away to answer, but Kakashi held her back. "I'll get it, just wait here." His sudden switch to being defensive caught Kurai off guard. Who was there to suspect here?

            She stood in the kitchen doorway in a straight line of sight to the front door as Kakashi opened it. An orange blur ran into the room and attached itself to Kurai, almost knocking her off her feet.

            She stared at the spiky blond head pressed against her shoulder and felt the shudders in her brother's body. His breath was coming in gasps, and not solely from running. Kurai sighed and wrapped her arms around Naruto, resting her cheek on his head. "What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked, even though she could probably guess what had happened.

            His arms squeezed, and for a moment Kurai was tempted to try and break his hold, but relented and held him tighter. The fox-boy lifted his face from her shoulder enough to speak freely, but not away. "Mother, our mother, she's…" 

            Kurai looked up and saw Kakashi standing in the doorway looking at the boy tenderly. Kurai rubbed Naruto's orange-clad back and said, "Yes, she's not really there like she used to be. I'm sorry you couldn't meet her the way she was. I'm so sorry, Naruto."

            He sniffed and his grip loosened. Kurai let him go and turned to the counter to grab a tissue. By the time she'd turned back, Naruto was in Kakashi's arms. _He's so sad, and there's nothing I can do to really help. He came here because he doesn't know father very well, but for that matter we're barely friends. I think I'll leave the two of them alo—_

            She didn't complete the thought. Her eyes caught the glint of worn pewter against Naruto's jacket. Walking over, she rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder, prompting him to turn towards her and allow her a better look. "Naruto, did mother give you that pendent?" she asked softly. He looked down and took it in both hands, fingers going over the smoothed edges as he'd seen his mother do. 

            "Yes… Is it special?" His blue eyes started to glow with something other than tears. 

            Kurai allowed herself a small smile and held out a tissue. Meeting Naruto's eyes she said, "It is very special. Wear it as much as possible, mother never took it off because of the special bond a seal stone has with its owner." _Maybe mother recognized him…_

            Naruto looked at his prize with new eyes. "A seal stone. I've got a seal stone." He didn't know what a seal stone was, but what did that matter? It had been a prized possession of his mother's, and she'd given it to him. 

            Kakashi could sense the change in Naruto as the boy let go of his grief. With a hidden smile, he reached out and ruffled the boy's hair, causing Naruto to cry out in protest. "So, Naruto, where are you planning to train up for the tournament?" Kakashi asked.

            Kurai and Naruto looked at Kakashi in surprise. "There's a tournament?" they asked together. Kaskashi chuckled as the siblings traded quick looks.

            "The participants were listed yesterday. Sasuke is also going to be in it." He watched the boy's eyes light up with mischief. Oh yeah, he wanted to fight. Kakashi sighed. "I, however, must report to the academy before noon. Later!" He vanished and Kurai sighed. Naruto was full of energy, though, his tears forgotten.

             Kurai wasn't ready for the fist Naruto raised above his head in excitement. It knocked her in the chin, making her fly up into the ceiling. Naruto's cry of triumph was cut short as he stared at his sister hanging from a whole in the ceiling. "Uh…"

            "NA-RU-TOOOO!!!" 

            The blond ninja didn't hang around to find out what else she had to say. 

-------

            Kurai rubbed her sore jaw and ignored the looks the other villagers were giving her. _Yeah, yeah, someone got me good…Little twerp is so dead next time I see him…_ She stopped in a couple stores on the main street. Hidden Snow Village was technically the entire enclave, farms, forests and all. The real village was this stretch of road between the stadium and academy. It was mostly businesses, but there were a few homes and apartment buildings. Being so isolated, none of their income came from missions as nins. Everyone had some other job that served the community. 

            Today Kurai was going to do something about her future. While her memories of her encounter with Orochimaru as himself were like a dream she'd forgotten, the rest of her conversation with him as Ketsuki remained. _Everyone expects us to get married, but I can't now. I'm…engaged…to Kakashi._ She rather liked the sound of that. Ketsuki hadn't formally presented the petition to her yet, so perhaps when he did she'd be able to let him down easy by explaining how she felt about him. He was a childhood friend, the boy next doors, not someone she wanted to marry and raise a family with. There was an electric energy between her and Kakashi in addition to the warm, comforting love she felt towards her family. Ketsuki she could think of fondly, but not in the same way.

            A bell above the door rang as she walked into her favorite vegetable shop. Mrs. Knox smiled at her and said, "Practicing your first dinner yet, Kurai?" she asked. Kurai paused in looking over the lettuce. 

            "No, we've already eaten together. Besides, he knows my cooking is only so-so… I don't suppose you have any of those good tomatoes left?" She got a similar question when she went to the fruit stand outside, and the poultry market. When she got home she was beginning to think she'd married Ketsuki de facto. With a sigh she dropped the basket of fresh groceries on the counter and leaned on it with her hair hanging down to hide her face and the basket from view.

            Hands settled on her shoulders and began a slow, soothing motion. She closed her eyes and 'hmm'ed. "Thanks, Kakashi…"

            He chuckled. "Something is stressing you out. Care to share before I tell you about my meeting with your father?" Kurai winced and straightened. She reached into the basket and removed a paper-wrapped package. 

            "It's just that everyone in town expects me to be marrying Ketsuki. I guess it's not really that important, but it's really annoying." She tossed the chicken into the fridge and walked back for more stuff to put away. Kakashi moved back to lean against the cabinets and stay out of her way. "How did the meeting with my father go?"

            He looked up at the ceiling. "I won't say he failed to get me to leave for lack of trying, but I explained that when I go, it won't be alone. Eventually he saw things my way and relented." A small smile graced his face at the memory.

            Kurai closed the fridge, frowning. "Who are you taking with you?"

            Kakashi gave her a 'Like you don't know' look. "You of course. Then there's my team. This is a great learning experience, but their hearts are back in Konoha. Naruto still wants to be Hokage…"

            Kurai had frozen with her hand on the lower cabinet door. She slowly turned to look at him. "I hadn't thought about that," she said in a quiet voice. 

            Kakashi came over and wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't think we'd be staying here, did you? While your father was certain the storm could keep all evil out, he made some mistakes and now the whole village is going to end up paying."

            "Mistakes?"

            "Sasuke. He's the last of his clan, his brother is a missing-nin and doesn't officially count, but there is a very powerful man after him—"

            "Orochimaru. Yes, my father knows. Are you saying Orochimaru is here?" A memory, or thought, teased her for a moment before fading.

                Kakashi hesitated. "Yes."

::Dun dun dun! I know you knew, but Kurai didn't! ^_^ R+R pwease!::


	9. Tournament The Initial Rounds

::Don't kill me please! I have a week and a half of classes left and three papers due next week, so Ayeka=busy. This story will get finished, but not right away. I'm very, very sorry. There, is that okay? ^_^'::

            The stadium was filled with spectators. Hidden Snow Village didn't have that many exciting events, and everyone had shown up for this. Rumors were flying through the air like flies over rotten fruit. _"Uzu's son is fighting…he's as tall as a mountain and only ten!" "They have a black-hared one fighting who wants to be Hokage and is only a teenager!" "I heard Kurai is going to promise to marry the winner." "Are you daft? They're all chuunin!"_

Sasuke leaned against the wall of the underground entrance to the arena floor. His eyes were closed and every now and then his eyebrows would twitch. Naruto sat on the bench right next to where Sasuke was standing, looking out into the palely lit arena. The weather had apparently returned to normal after a few days of sunshine and the sky had huge clouds rolling by that allowed only indirect rays through. "Sasuke, what do you think of the village?" Naruto asked out of the blue. Sasuke's eyes opened and he looked at Naruto before studying the opposite wall and closing his eyes again.

            "They're foolish." Naruto nodded. He didn't really understand how Sasuke thought the villagers were foolish, but accepted it as a possible explanation for what he had been feeling lately. There were no missions, no real trials to advance through the ranks, no kage position, and he had been asked what he wanted to do when he grew up—besides being Hokage.

            The Snow chuunin (Sasuke and Naruto still thought of themselves as Leaf nins) were busily chattering and stretching and re-checking their weapons. Naruto had seen the last chuunin exam, and he wondered if this would be at all similar. He hoped so. A horn blast from the booth where the elders sat heralded the appearance of Uzu Suzaku in the arena. The crowd roared and he faced the participants' entrance. Naruto got to his feet and the other students shut up. 

            _Finally…_ Sasuke thought. He wanted to fight. He wanted to know if he could get stronger here than in Konoha, otherwise he'd be back in that blizzard to leave. There was little chance of Sasuke finding Itachi in this hideaway. Uzu shouted, "Numbers one and two! Get out here!" Sasuke watched as a couple of boys walked out into the muted sunlight and the crowd went wild. 

            They nodded to the box where the elders sat and stood a few feet apart in front of their teacher. Uzu nodded to each of them and stepped back. "Begin!" They brought out their kunais and charged each other. After the first few strikes Sasuke felt his eyes drooping. _This is almost painful…_ The only jutsus either _chuunin_ had used were kawarimi and mud clones. The crowd seemed pleased, though. They were cheering for whichever boy they supported (for everyone knew most of the participants personally) and looked to be having a grand time. Naruto wondered if they would cheer for him like that.

            The boy with a short ponytail won, knocking his opponent out with a kick to the chin. Sasuke looked at his face. "Don't bother measuring him up, I'm going to win," a voice said behind him. Sasuke knew it was Ichiro, number three, his first opponent. The medics took the unconscious boy away and the victorious ran over to get high-fives and congratulations from colleagues. Then a girl with black hair asked, "Think you made it yet, Rei?" The guy shrugged.

            "Made it for what?" Naruto asked. The crowd quieted. 

            Rei sneered. "Strong chuunin get to lead teams of genin in storm excursions. Usually it's up to class performance and Uzu-sensei's judgement, but this time he selected all but the weakest students for a tournament so we can show him how good we really are." 

            Naruto and Sasuke traded looks. "Like the chuunin exam back home," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and resumed his quiet meditation.

            "Numbers three and four! On deck!" Sasuke walked out under the gaze of the villagers, ignoring their busy conversations. When a cheer went up he looked behind him. The golden boy Ichiro from earlier had come out and was waving like a hero on parade. _Town of fools._ Sasuke stood with his arms hanging at his sides, expression grim. Ichiro faced him and stopped waving, his smile still wide as ever. 

            "I'm not going to lose, you know," Sasuke said. Ichiro shrugged. Naruto's father eyed the boys and took a step back.

            "Begin." Ichiro drew out a handful of shuriken and a kunai. Sasuke brought out his own kunai. Ichiro threw the shuriken from only a few feet away as he came in, meaning to limit Sasuke's ability to dodge the upcoming physical attack by sending flying shuriken to either side. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, calling upon his sharingan. Now he could clearly see the paths of the shuriken. He swung through them, avoiding all but one, which grazed his arm and only tore cloth. As he faced Ichiro once more he could see shock on the boy's face. 

            The stadium was silent. The villagers in the stands were shocked that the boy from outside had pulled off something like that. Naruto noticed the awe in the other competitors' faces and smirked. They didn't know about the sharingan. 

            Sasuke put the kunai in his mouth as he started to run. Ichiro also started moving, his mind spinning. _What did he do to his eyes? How could he dodge the shuriken? And what's he doing now?_ Ichiro tried to interrupt Sasuke's run with a couple kunai and cut across to attack. It was the same strategy as before, and it wouldn't work on Sasuke so easily. Sasuke leapt above the kunai's path and started performing hand seals to an oldie but a goldie. "Fireball no justsu!" He exhaled a giant ball of fire into Ichiro's path.

            The boy jumped out of the way, but his backside got a little scorched…along with the arena floor and part of the wall. The spectators closest to the wall began to look for other seats. This outsider boy meant business! Sasuke didn't pay any mind to the shifting of seats, he was gearing up for another attack. Ichiro was going to stop sometime…

            Ichiro performed a few easy seals and two clones tried to come up on either side of Sasuke as Ichiro himself came down the middle. _Don't have time for this…_ Sasuke just wanted this round over with, and he created his own clones to dispatch Ichiro's. The boys headed for each other, and Ichiro reached out as they got closer, attempting to land a hit across Sasuke's face. Sasuke easily ducked to the side and brought his own fist up into Ichiro's gut. The air whooshed from Ichiro's lungs and he slumped forward. Sasuke's clones joined him and then disappeared. The sharingan faded. 

            _If he was the best this village has to offer, this tournament has meaning only as long as I win. _He looked up into the stands, directly at his sensei Kakashi and Naruto's sister, Kurai. _I win, I fight her._ He turned and left the arena without even waiting for Naruto's father to announce his victory.

            The following matches don't interest us much, and the cheers from the crowd seemed muted in comparison to that second fight. Then came the event most of the spectators had been the most eager to see. Uzu Naruto came out and the crowd cheered. Sakura blinked. "Th-they're all cheering for…Naruto…" she said to herself. Sasuke hadn't gotten this kind of reception. It was a reversal in roles she hadn't foreseen. Sasuke was always the star, the one everyone looked to for a show of strength and skill. 

            Naruto grinned and waved at the stands, getting louder applause. Kurai grinned from her seat beside Kakashi. They had gotten a few stares when they sat down, but the crowd's attention had quickly been snatched by the chuunin duking it out below. Now Kurai reached out and grabbed Kakashi's hand, anxious. The lazy-eyed jounin cast a quick glance down at their joined hands then up at Kurai's face. She was glowing. Naruto was also glowing, but his was from sheer energy and excitement. He turned to face his opponent.

            And lost half of his smile. The girl who stood before him had dark hair, unlike most of the villagers, and a nervous smile. She coughed, her shoulders hunched, and nervously shifted back and forth. _This is my first opponent? She's barely upright!_ Naruto felt gypped. 

            His father grinned a not-so-friendly grin. "Ready? Begin!" 

            Naruto performed his favorite technique, creating a couple clones who ran off into the shadows and hid. The girl stayed still. She coughed once and then attacked. Her movements were fast, with no excess motion. Naruto ducked and weaved, trying to keep up.

            Kakashi frowned. "Is that girl a taijutsu specialist?" he asked.

            Kurai chuckled. "That's Nina. She's had this cough since she was little, a kind of genetic defect I believe. Her parents held back from enrolling her in the Academy because they didn't think she could survive it. Once she started…" Kurai trailed off and continued to watch, wincing as Nina took a firm kick in the stomach from Naruto. "Once she started she began to feel healthier. She isn't cured by any means, but through intense physical and mental discipline she seems to have been able to get control.

            "She's the strongest student in the village."

            Naruto panted and brushed away the drip of blood that had formed at the corner of his mouth. _This girl is tough! I don't even have a chance to use any jutsu—_He attacked so she wouldn't catch on that he'd figured out how to beat her. The two clones stood and performed a couple hand seals. Naruto grinned and started to try attacking more, force her back a few steps. She gave up only a little ground before managing to take the upper hand again. The clones came forward and Naruto jumped away. The girl looked to either side, smirked, and brought her arms in close so she could knock the clones away.

            When they hit, there was an explosion. The people in the stands rose from their seats, shock on their faces. The elders in their box gasped. What had the boy done?! Naruto grinned and crossed his arms, waiting. The smoke cleared, and revealed Nina still standing. A sigh of relief went through the audience. Nina was okay, it had just been a bit of flash.

            Nina fell to her knees, then collapsed completely. The crowd hushed as Uzu Suzaku came forward and checked for a pulse. He nodded to Naruto and waved the medical crew in. An aging couple rose from their seats and hurried to the exit. Nina's parents. "Winner, Uzu Naruto!" There was a cheer. Not as loud as when Naruto first went on, but enough so the boy left smiling.

            To make a short story shorter, we all know that once Sasuke and Naruto had beaten those two best in the Snow Village Academy that the other matches they fought were boring, fast, and only fun if you were there to see it. Now…for the finals…

::You will have to wait. I am out of time! I have two other stories to update besides this one… and I can already see the flames burning higher…*gulp:: 


	10. Tournament The Final Round

::Sorry for the delay! I was struggling with end-of-the-semester stuff and how the heck to write this chapter without making it cheesy. For what it's worth, gomen::

            Naruto and Sasuke stood in the arena facing each other. Naruto had his arms crossed and a kunai in his right hand. Sasuke's hand hovered over his weapon's pouch. They measured each other up and waited tensely as Naruto's father announced the fight. Far above the arena floor, Orochimaru and his best student, Kimimaro, watched. Kimimaro looked at the dark head below, then cast a sideways glance at his master. _Sensei wants this Sasuke's sharingan? He's weaker than I am! What a let-down… The people here have amazing chakra, but few use it. They're too scared to use it…_

            Orochimaru grinned. _That power will be mine._

            Down on the floor, Uzu Suzaku jumped back and said, "Begin!" Neither boy moved an inch. Their eyes bored into one another's heads. Naruto moved first, his lip turning up in a smirk before he shifted and faded from sight. Sasuke gasped and activated his sharingan. It looked like Naruto hadn't used any seals, so how did he manage to cast a genjutsu? He caught a flicker of movement over his left shoulder and turned. Naruto slammed into the ground. Sasuke drew out a kunai to strike Naruto, but the blond didn't stop and leapt away, vanishing in a blur once more.

            Naruto kept moving, his smile getting wider as his feet beat the ground. Using genjutsu to turn invisible when moving fast enough did the same trick didn't make sense when fighting another chuunin. Against Kakashi sensei he didn't think it would work, but with Sasuke it seemed to. _The sharingan picks up on jutsu, so I won't use obvious jutsu._ He used chakra to move faster, and his body protested moving so fast, but he had skill with pushing himself. _There!_ He shoved off the wall and kicked Sasuke in the back.

            The Uchiha soared through the air, then turned into a puddle of water. Naruto cursed and stopped. Moving so fast also hindered his sight, so he'd missed Sasuke's water-cloning jutsu. He almost missed Sasuke's next attack, but sensed the other boy's presence in time to leap out of the way of a giant fireball. The heat stirred his spiky hair and he cast a look in the direction of the attack's origin. Sasuke was still in the casting pose. Naruto threw his kunai at him. Sasuke caught it between two fingers and the crowd 'oo'ed. Sasuke returned the kunai and Naruto evaded it. Both boys now faced off once more.

            Sasuke moved first this time. He brought his hands behind his back and the crowd started whispering. Sasuke was forming seals behind his back. Naruto was puzzled by this. What jutsu could he know so well that just seeing the seals would give it away? Then Sasuke cried out "Kage bunshin no justsu!" Naruto, Kurai, Sakura, and Kakashi gaped as two other Sasukes appeared. Naruto was stunned, but as the clones and Sasuke attacked he broke out of his stupor and performed a handful of seals. 

            "…." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto hadn't shouted his attack prominently as he usually did. Then Naruto performed his own kage bunshin no jutsu and the two clones attacked with him. It was an awe-inspiring sight. Six boys on the arena floor were duking it out in fine form. Their movements were almost too fast for most of the spectators to see, limiting the entertainment value a hint.

            Then Naruto's clones jumped back and performed the same seals Naruto had before making them. They jumped at Naruto where he and Sasuke were fighting. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chest and the blond fell back into his own clones. Instead of disappearing the clones seemed to merge with Naruto. When he landed he straightened slowly. Sasuke didn't like the looks of this. His clones jumped at Naruto.

            The clones disappeared when they touched the spiky blond hair. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a ready smirk and crouched. "Come on, Sasuke. I'm just getting started!" Sasuke was tempted to back away and try to form a better plan, but he also wanted to make sure the people watching realized he was a far better ninja than Naruto. He couldn't let the baka show him up.

            Sasuke crouched and launched himself at Naruto. Naruto remained still. _He can't hurt me with just his hands anymore. My clones have made me an unbreakable armor,_ Naruto thought confidently. Too late he saw the glow around Sasuke's fist. _Shit!!!_ He tried to evade at the last second, but Sasuke had him. The glowing fist connected with Naruto's head and the blond flew back into the wall, making a deep depression. 

            The crowd cheered. Kurai grumbled about the fickle mob for a moment before rising to her feet and applauding. Kakashi grinned behind his mask and Sakura cheered loudly, a single, overly excited, pink electron in the crowd. "Yay, Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked.

            Down below, Sasuke winced. That girl could get pretty annoying. Then he saw Naruto's father emerging and watched as the medics set Naruto on a stretcher and took him away. Suzaku came over and patted Sasuke on the head. The dark-hared shinobi glared. Suzaku chuckled. "Well, Boy, true to the rules of the tournament, you may now choose a nin from the village to fight."

            Sasuke knew exactly who he wanted to fight. "Kurai." Suzaku arched an eyebrow and turned to the stands. "Our winner has picked an opponent!" Big cheer. "Kurai! Get your butt down here, Girl!" Louder cheer.

            Up in the stands Kurai sighed and got to her feet. Kakashi eyed her with a degree of worry. "Don't over-do it, Kurai," he warned. She bent over and gave him a chaste kiss. 

            "I'll quite if I must. Don't worry." She descended the steps to the edge of the stands and jumped. She didn't make it to the arena floor.

            Gasps and a collection of boos came from the crowd at the sight of the man who'd caught Kurai in mid-air and landed carrying her bridal style. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura stared. Orochimaru turned and grinned at Suzaku. "You didn't think that by denying me one of your children fourteen years ago that I would give up?" Kurai looked like a limp rag doll, her arms hanging straight down and her eyes blank. Orochimaru laughed and met Kakashi's eye. "And thank-you for giving me this opportunity. If it weren't for your hot blood, I would've had to wait longer…" He dodged an attack from Sasuke and looked at the boy in disappointment.

            "Give her back," Sasuke said coldly. Orochimaru gave one of hhis creepy smiles and looked up. 

            "Kimimaro, you've wanted a fight." The boy leapt down and Sasuke stiffened. This guy was strong, and his killing intent rolled off him in waves that seemed to color the air and bring the temperature down a few degrees. Suzaku jumped at Orochimaru, but the man vanished in a whirl of leaves. Kimimaro grinned at Sasuke and before the boy could do anything, Kimimaro was right in his face.

            "I would've liked to fight you before you exhausted yourself… You remind me of how I used to be." Then he punched Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke's eyes went wide, the red fading back to black as blood dripped into the grass below him. Kimimaro vanished and Sasuke fell to his knees. Kimimaro had stabbed him with some kind of claw. Kakashi leapt down and caught Sasuke as he fell.

            "Take it easy, Sasuke." Kakashi looked up at Suzaku. "I'll go after him." He laid Sasuke on the ground and vanished. Suzaku turned and started shouting orders as medics came to pick Sasuke up. _Orochimaru…You and I have unfinished business._ Suzaku left the arena heading back home. This was something he had to share with his wife and he didn't doubt for a second that she would want to give chase. 

            After all, it was Orochimaru who had taken Naruto.

::A thousand apologies for the short chapter! I will do better next time, promise! And I keep my promises. Review and tell me what you think, please::


	11. Once Burned Twice Shy

::Last chapter ended with a twist that left a few readers confused. Sorry about that, but I can be a little too ambitious with my writing. Also, if anyone would like to beta read, please say so. I'm not very good at finding mistakes in my own work::

            Naruto woke up with a pounding headache. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "—awake!" Sakura said. Naruto's eyes opened and focused. Sakura was sitting beside his bed in his new room. He looked around as he oriented himself and saw the woman he knew cleaned the Academy come in with a tray. Sakura picked up the glass and held it out to Naruto. The boy sat up slowly and took the glass. He ignored both of his caretakers as he drank it all down. He could taste other things in the water, and something that reminded him of copper, but trusted these people to know what they were giving him. 

            "Ah," Naruto set the glass back on the tray and rubbed the back of his head. "So, uh, Sakura-chan, how was Sasuke's last fight?" She tilted her head down, her eyes cast in shadow. Naruto got a sinking feeling. "Was it bad?"

            Sakura's hands curled into fists in her lap, then she forced herself to relax and met Naruto's eyes. "Naruto, Orochimaru followed us here. He—"

            Naruto's eyes went wide and he jumped out of bed. "He took Sasuke didn't he?!"

            Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm and pitched him back onto the bed. "No! You're not running off until I've explained!" Naruto blinked. Sakura looked furious. Then her eyes filled with tears and she fell back into her chair. "Orochimaru wasn't here for Sasuke. He took Kurai-sensei… And _everyone_ ran off after him!" She got up and started pacing. "First Kakashi-sensei, then your father and mother took off after him, and Sasuke disappeared from his room that evening."

            Naruto pulled his knees up and leaned his arms on them. "Sakura-chan, how long ago was the tournament?" he asked quietly.

            She looked at a clock. "Yesterday, eighteen hours ago." Naruto sighed. Eighteen hours was a long time. Even one of Kakashi's wonder dogs would have a hard time following. Still, it didn't feel right that he should stay when Sasuke and even his mother had gone. _What is going on? Why would mother go after Kurai as well? She was only just starting to act normal yesterday morning…_ He sat up and threw a leg over the edge of the bed. 

Firey blue met green and Naruto said, "We're leaving—now." He stood and Sakura took a step closer and raised her hands as if to stop him, then paused. 

            "We can't follow them now."

            Naruto gave her a small smile right before he walked through the doorway. "We don't need to. We just need to make it back to Konoha."

----------

            Suzaku looked at his wife with concern. Her pale hair and eyes were looking blank. She was staring into the darkness of the forest at something he couldn't see. These periods of withdrawal had decreased in number and length with Naruto's return. Tonight was the second of their pursuit, and Suzaku knew he had to stop when his wife did because she was the one who 'knew' where Orochimaru was. She was the one Orochimaru had approached all those years ago, when she was newly orphaned. 

            Her eyes always returned to that day. She would grow quiet and replay the promise. Then she would skip forward a few years and see the theft. The rest of her life was paler than these interactions with Orochimaru. _"I'll give you back your mother and father if you promise me one thing. See it as fair trade. It's just that you get two lives and I will get one…"A terrified girl's agreement. A life with the walking dead on the edge of the village until the day she sent them out into the storm and she ran to her best friend, Suzaku. Their discouraged marriage and the birth of Kurai. Terror. Seeing Orochimaru waiting upside down outside her window as she went into labor with Naruto. The Fourth hokage had come and taken the boy, but not before Orochimaru had made it clear that the child would never be returned. 'Mine.'_

Uzu shook his wife's shoulder. "Get some rest quickly. We need to move soon." She nodded and numbly leaned back and fell into a blank sleep.

~1 week later~

            Naruto and Sakura looked up at the gates to Hidden Leaf Village and each let out a little sigh. This was home. Sakura's thoughts were filled with her friends and family, Naruto was thinking of the Hokage. _Can't wait to drop in on the old man. Isn't he going to be surprised! _It was only when they started to part ways inside the wall that they realized they weren't on the same wavelength. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand. "Wait! We can visit later. First we need to talk to the Hokage!" Sakura hated to admit it, but Naruto was right.

            "Yes, I just really wanted to see my parents and tell them I'm okay," she said quietly, casting a look down the street she'd headed for before turning and going the other way. Naruto watched her a minute, then look down the other road. _Should I let her go and just report in myself? I would probably miss my family too—_ Ah, but he had one. Naruto caught up to Sakura before she could complain, but his mind lingered on his new family. Mother, father, sister, all met and lost in a month. He hadn't caught a sign of them for a whole week, but he didn't feel lonely for it. If anything he missed Sasuke and Kakashi's company. 

            Naruto paused outside the building the Hokage's office was in and grinned. "Hey, Sakura, how about sneaking up on the geezer?" 

            The pink-hared kunoichi didn't look particularly thrilled with the idea. "Naruto, the Hokage is our most highly respected elder and the best ninja in the village! We can't do that! Besides," she crossed her arms, "it's childish." 

            Naruto considered being sheepish and letting Sakura's 'childish' comment get to him, but shrugged it off as quickly as the idea had come and grabbed her around the waist. "Come on!" He leapt for the roof as Sakura whined.

            They silently snuck across the tiles until they were right above the window into the Hokage's office. Naruto grinned his foxy grin and leapt down, swinging into the open window and shouting. "Hey old man!" When he looked at the desk he froze. Sakura entered behind him quietly and also froze. A woman with brown eyes and blond hair who looked misleadingly young was looking at them blandly. She set her pen down and leaned her elbows on the desk.

            "I assume you've been gone for a while?" she said. Her eyes flickered up to their forehead protectors, then to their faces. Before entering Konoha the two chuunin had put on their leaf protectors to ease their entry. The woman sat back. "If you have the energy to try sneaking across my roof then you can leave the same way—"

            "Whoa, Lady! Where's the Hokage?" Naruto asked.

            The woman looked Naruto in the eye. "He retired once Jiraiya dragged me back. I am the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade." 

            Sakura blinked. She was looking at one of the three legendary senin. Naruto scratched his head. "I guess that means we have to talk to you now," he said.

            "About what? You certainly aren't on any mission I was informed of."

            Sakura stepped forward. "We were sent with one other genin and our instructor to Hidden Snow Village. Now we need help to get Kurai-sensei back."

            Tsunade blinked, then started flipping through pages upon pages of papers. She left the desk and started zipping around the office in her search as she mumbled, "There was something about a Snow Village…Didn't make much sense when I read it…Aha!" She slammed a drawer shut and it made a disturbing 'bang' noise. Sakura winced at the sound.

            Tsunade sat on the corner of her desk as she skimmed the document in her hand. "An Uzu Kurai came and called upon the Hidden Leaf to make reparations for the abduction of one Uzumaki Naruto… A _whole team?!_" She looked at the two chuunin in surprise. "So Kakashi was sent with you as protection. He hasn't returned, you know."

            Sakura nodded. "Yes, we know. He stayed with us a while in the village as he tried to convince Naruto's father to let us return to Konoha." _And I have no doubt to also spend time with Naruto's sister._

            The Hokage clearly was confused, so Sakura and Naruto gave her a full recount of their time away. When they got to the abduction at the arena, Sakura said, "Then Orochimaru jumped out and—"

            "_Orochimaru!_" Tsunade's eyes flashed and her eyebrows turned down in a frown. She spat the name like poison. "What was he doing in this village?"

            Naruto answered, Sakura looked a little pale. _The trip is catching up with us, we'll need to rest soon. _"We think he followed us, but aren't sure. Father hates his guts, but no one could tell us why he took my sister. After the second round of the chuunin exam we all thought he was after Sasuke—but he just passed over him and grabbed Kurai." Then he put on his thinking face and said, "Maybe he just really hates Kakashi-sensei and wants to get back at him."

            Sakura sat up. "Naruto! What if it's a trap to get Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto blinked.

            Tsunade shook her head. "I don't doubt Orochimaru hates Kakashi, but I do doubt he took this Kurai to get back at him for something. Why don't you two get some rest and return here tomorrow morning? That will give me time to consider your proposal." Sakura blinked.

            _Proposal? We aren't trying to hire anybody! We can't pay!_ Tsunade was continuing.

            "It sounds to me like this village isn't serious with its ninja training and will require our better nins. That is why you came, isn't it? Because Hidden Snow can't handle this themselves?"

            Naruto snorted. "My father can handle himself. They aren't push-overs, even if it's a basic thing."

            Tsunade shrugged and shoved a pile of papers aside. "Then I recommend for the time being you wear your Snow Village protectors with the same pride you would a Leaf. You are still Snow nin. Sakura, you may return home for now at least. And Naruto—Um. Sakura do you think your parents would be able to accommodate him for the night?"

            Sakura stood. "I'm sure they would."

::Okay, done with this chapter. Please review and tell me what ya think thus far of the plot, characters, etc. and whether they're slipping::


End file.
